No Longer Will I Know Power
by The Smiling Shadow
Summary: He was a former agent, a free agent. He was Smith. It has been 6 long years since the humans triumphed over the machines. Humans have allowed programs to live and learn the ways of humanity. And now Former Agent Smith must learn to live in the new world.
1. No More Power

No Longer Will I Know Power  
  
I'm very angry. Why would they do this? Are they trying to torture me? No, to them they are doing me a favor. Why couldn't they just delete me? It would be better that way... I almost killed them all, yet this is what they do to me. I was an agent. I was a free agent. I could make copies of myself. I was almost ruler. I could have destroyed them. It's been a long time since then. How many years? Five? Six? Hmmm.. It's been so long with these people I can't even calculate the years gone by. I hate this. I hate not having a gun. Not being able to kill someone. I never knew how human I am, until now. Now I see that I miss things. Damn! I hate this, I don't want to be one of them. To long for something.*sigh* I think it was six years ago when this started. When Neo freed me. When I was a feared agent. When I had power! But soon, the era of machines would end. As I battled Neo, change was coming. The humans were fighting.and they won. And Neo won. Pain. I felt so much pain that day. I was going to be the ruler of all, but I lost. And the machines lost. The humans were free. They could go up to the surface, over all the scraps of twisted metal and bone. And they could look up at the sky once more. The sky was healed, and all could see its stars and clouds. It sickens me. I was so close to absolute power, yet so far away. Over time humans began to rebuild the Earth. Now they are few structures and buildings on the surface. There's even a statue for, of course, Neo. "The One." How he angers me so. Why could he not die? I saw him die! Yet, I saw him come back to life. I have failed. I don't know if the humans tried to destroy the Matrix or not, but it's still here. Perhaps they decided to keep for those who cannot part away from it, or to use it as a vacation spot. Maybe just to know how to build structures in the real world. Either way, humans decided to give us programs a chance for life. There was much debate on this. Should killing programs be allowed a chance? Stupid humans should have deleted us all! I mean come on, I almost killed them all! But they got nice and gave us assigned lives. We were to live in the Matrix and learn the ways of, "humanity." And here I am. I have a house, a job, and no gun. They banned former agents from having any weapons. That's like taking a part of me. Damn! If only I had won. If only. Oh crap. Now I'm blaming myself. That's not like a machine. I am of course a machine. Now some of us programs see therapists, to "help us." They forced me to see this person. So here I am, a former agent. Former human-killer, former master. I sit in this waiting room next to former agent Jones. Oh God, he's in a Hawaiian shirt. God he's forgotten what he is, or what he had. Disgusting. I, of course have kept my agent suite, I have not forgotten.  
  
Secretary- Mr. Smith, the doctor will see you now.  
  
Great, now for an hour I just have to lie. That's all I do each week, lie. It's proving most effective. My doctor was Ms. Johnson. A very strange human. Anyway here I go.  
  
Dr.- hello Mr. Smith, have a seat.  
  
Smith- Thank you  
  
Dr.- So what have you done this week?  
  
Smith- work, just like every week.  
  
Dr.- Smith, you really need to get into the world, do something. I mean all people need to have fun.  
  
Smith- Im not a person, I am a program, created by machines. Built to ensure that all in the Matrix is kept in order.  
  
Dr.- But you could be more than that.  
  
Smith- Like agent Jones?  
  
Dr.- Actually he likes to be called Michael now.  
  
Smith- Michael?  
  
Dr.- yes, he's come up with a name for himself.  
  
Oh God, a name? He has made a name for himself. My eyes widen and my hand tightened.  
  
Dr.- does this anger you?  
  
Smith- He has forgotten what he is.  
  
Dr.- What he was.  
  
Smith- *grunt* well doctor I must admire your persistence, I have had you for what 3 years? And every week you ask me silly questions and you still don't know much about me. Yet you keep on asking. Maybe for once you should shut up and let me go about my day? I know your job is to teach me humanity, but you know I don't really care for it.  
  
Dr.- I know more than you think, Mr. Smith. Face it, you are more human than you think. Perhaps it is time you went into the real world. Some programs have uploaded their systems into androids, and live in the real world.  
  
Smith- why should I do that? To see the sky? I can do that here, even if it is just a code. All you people have come with is a small city called Zon. Nothing special about that. Here I can be myself, a program, not an android. Plus I'm not surrounded by statues of Neo.  
  
Dr. - All right that's your decision, maybe you'll go out when you are ready.  
  
Why would she want me to go to the real world? Nothing is really there. Does she want me to have a social life. Well there's plenty of the human population here. I don't care, anything up there symbolizes all that I hate.  
  
Dr.- Well, ok our hour is up.  
  
That was quicker than usual.  
  
Dr.- Like it or not Smith, we have made progress today. And I wont rest until I get the human in you.  
  
She looked at me oddly. Why was she doing that?  
  
Dr.- I'll see you next week. Goodbye Mr. Smith.  
  
Smith- Goodbye.  
  
As I leave I wonder why would she work so hard over me. I don't even want to learn about humanity, yet she tries so hard. I wish she would give up. It would be better for me and her. Save us a lot of time too. The best for me is to be deleted, and no one is willing to let me do suicide. Why do humans care so much? The only person that would kill me is Neo, and of course I can't find him. He's probably in the real world. *sigh* I cant die, I cant live. I had power. I could kick ass, and do martial arts like I was a master. I could shoot anyone I wished. I could of killed. Now. Now I am nothing more but a few lines of the Matrix code. Damn. Im pitting myself again. Such a human emotion. Perhaps it is time for me to accept that I am more human than I think, and that no longer will I know power. 


	2. The Child

The Child  
  
My house. Here I am at my house. Another prison to keep me in. My house is what humans would call plain. It is white on the outside and inside. I have a bed that has never been slept in. A television that has never been watched. A refrigerator that has never been opened. A computer that has never been used. And a piano that has never been played. A program does not need food, sleep, or entertainment. A program needs nothing. But what can I do? Humans designed my house. And put in it what they thought I would use. So human of them to assume such a thing. My neighbors seem to avoid me at all costs. A wise decision. I do not enjoy having free time. It gives me time to think. To remember. To long for power. And that just makes me angry with myself. And that just makes me feel more human. And that makes me sick. As I stare into empty space, I wish to turn on the television. I quickly dismiss the thought, for it would be human. I am a program. A program does not need a television. I, a program for fighting, needs a gun. A knocking at my door interrupts the silence. I am a bit glad. And a bit annoyed. True I don't want to remember the past, therefore I need to do something. But I don't want to bother to do something with a human. Crap, I just realized no human would bother me without a purpose. I knew this day would come why didn't I prepare why didn't I do anything. That is not like a machine. I open the door, and there is a child there.  
  
Child- I take it you're the program.  
  
Smith- my name is Smith. And what business do you have here?  
  
Child- I have been assigned to be your " humanity teacher."  
  
Smith- I already have counseling.  
  
Child- And you haven't been making any progress what so ever. So the agency has assigned me to stay with you on weekends to see if this way is better than counseling.  
  
Smith- And why did they assign me a child?  
  
Child- I'm no ordinary child Mr. Smith. I am a certified 13 year old genius. And I am very interested in A.I. Plus the agency assumes a child's purity and imagination yadayada might work better with you. Oh yeah and my name is, Isis.  
  
Smith- *Grunt* well then Isis come in.  
  
Damn! Why don't they just shoot me, hang me, and then delete me! A child they sent a child! Damn them! Can't they see I don't care about humanity! I don't care that I am alive! Delete me! Damn. Anger, the emotion I feel the most often. If only I had a gun. I'd shoot this child and then shoot myself. I want to be alone. Alone to try and die. An agent. A free agent who had power cannot just forget the power. A program like that cannot live a life without the power. Damn! Why am I so human?  
  
Isis- So before we begin do you have some food?  
  
Smith- No.  
  
Isis- Oookay, then I guess we'll go shopping later. Then let's get down to business. Name?  
  
Smith- Agent Smith.  
  
Isis- don't you mean former?  
  
I gave that feeble child a look. I did not want to be reminded I am not an agent any longer. I might as well have a little pleasure in this, even if that is human. I cannot do anything about it. Maybe I should scare the child. The child didn't seem afraid. Why was she not afraid of me? I was so powerful.  
  
Isis- sorry. Occupation?  
  
Smith- computer programmer.  
  
Isis- really? Interesting. Okay Mr. Smith, now we just talk.  
  
Smith- About what?  
  
Isis- Anything.  
  
Smith- Why are you not afraid of me?  
  
Isis- Hmm. Of course I'm afraid of you. Anyone would be afraid to be right next to the legendary Agent Smith.  
  
Smith- Then why do you not show it. Isis- I don't know.  
  
Just like any human. Typical.  
  
Isis- anything else?  
  
Smith- Why wont you people delete me?  
  
I asked her that just to see the look on her face. Humans don't like to talk about death. Her expression was interesting.  
  
Isis- you're kidding?  
  
Smith- Programs do not "kid."  
  
Isis- I suppose because.  
  
Smith- It is the human thing to do?  
  
Isis- I guess. I shouldn't be surprised at that question I mean you aren't really alive.  
  
Smith- I am alive.  
  
Isis- you, you think you're alive?  
  
Smith- yes.  
  
Isis- then why do you wish to die?  
  
Smith- Because I do.  
  
Isis- Aren't you afraid?  
  
Smith- of what?  
  
Isis- Death.  
  
Smith- No.  
  
Isis- why? Don't you wonder what would happen?  
  
Smith- I do not believe in the afterlife.  
  
Isis- Then why would you want to die, and just cease to exist?  
  
Smith- there's nothing to live for.  
  
Isis- then find something worth living.  
  
Smith- why do you wish for me to live?  
  
Isis- Because, you are a person. No one really deserves to die, so you shouldn't.  
  
Smith- I am a program.  
  
Isis- A program who has been through a lot.  
  
I don't know how my simple question turned into a conversation. What is it about humans and death? Wait, the child gave me a look. A desperate look. Why was she doing that? Why does she care so much? I tilted my head in my thought.  
  
Smith- Human understanding is what you are trying to do with me, correct?  
  
Isis- Maybe. Well that was a very interesting first conversation.  
  
Smith- It was pointless.  
  
Isis- well sorry. Let's take a look around your home shall we?  
  
The child looked about my house, humming this little tune.  
  
Smith- You know you are not welcomed here.  
  
Isis- I know.  
  
Smith- then why stay?  
  
Isis- Because.  
  
Smith- Stupid human.  
  
Isis- mindless drone.  
  
Smith- pest.  
  
Isis- hard metal.  
  
Smith- soft fleshy.  
  
Isis- Neo hater.  
  
She was right. I was a Neo hater. But why have I stopped to think about it? Stupid child. Stupid agency. Someone just delete me! Crap, her voice is stuck in my head, "aren't you afraid?" why did I think that. I am not afraid of death. There is nothing to death. "aren't you afraid?" Damn! Why can't I get that out of my head? Her voice broke my thought.  
  
Isis- Ok, your house is very. um, boring.  
  
Smith- Stupid human.  
  
Isis- you might want to think about getting some color, you know? To state your individuality. Maybe something with your clothes too.  
  
Smith- Stupid human. My house and clothes are functional. That's all they need to be.  
  
Isis- Fine! Mindless drone.  
  
Smith- Pest.  
  
Damn child. Why wont humans just leave me alone. Just delete me. Or at least give me a gun! Humans. So damn frustrating. Damn! Feeling emotions again. *sigh* I miss so much from six years ago. And I hate that. So human. "Aren't you afraid?" What? 


	3. A Cat and Piano

The Cat and Piano  
  
It has been a full day with this child, it seems my hatred for humans has increased. She is such a young human, how can she find the courage to insult me? And her damn voice was still in my head! "Aren't you afraid?" The child has fallen asleep, and I must say I am pleased by the silence. Programs do not need sleep, so it leaves me with my thoughts. I didn't want to think about the past. About my power. About Neo. I had to occupy myself somehow. I went searching about my files to look up teenaged children. It seems this child is not as bad as other "teenagers." I suppose I should be grateful about that. I was able to find a demo of teenaged pop-rock. It was the worst crap I had ever heard. It almost made my code unstable. I researched on how parents should take care of a teenager, and apparently the child's were not doing a very good job allowing her to be with me. The night dragged on as I researched. Then morning came and the child awoke. Unfortunately. She began to make her own food, and I watched uninterested.  
  
Isis- So did you sleep well?  
  
Smith- I do not sleep.  
  
Isis- oh. So. what do you wish to do today?  
  
Smith- Nothing.  
  
Isis- you are not making this easy.  
  
Smith- I have a question.  
  
Isis- yes?  
  
Smith- why would your parents allow you to stay with a killing agent?  
  
Isis- My, my parents were killed during the Zion attack. Neo saved the group I was with. And since then I was taken in by Neo. And I volunteered for this job. I had no idea I'd be assigned to you though.  
  
Smith- Neo?  
  
Isis- Yes.  
  
Great now I know this brat knows Neo! Damn! I don't want to think about him! But here I have a child rescued by the great Neo. I could gag. I must have made an expression with my anger because the child asked:  
  
Isis- you ok?  
  
Smith- Neo.  
  
Isis- I knew you would hate Neo.  
  
Smith- he is the cause of all my troubles.  
  
Isis- Give him a break. He was fighting for the entire human race.  
  
Smith- That just makes it worse.  
  
Then there was a little bump at my window.  
  
Smith- what is that?  
  
Isis- It's a cat.  
  
Without my permission the child went ahead, and let the creature in. Such an annoying little pest she is.  
  
Isis- awww. Look, I think it's hurt.  
  
Smith- It seems to have some punctured skin on its back.  
  
Isis- we should help it.  
  
Smith- Why? It is just some lines of Matrix code.  
  
Isis- So are you. Can't you download some ways to help it.  
  
Smith- Must I?  
  
Isis- Yes! It's part of your humanity lesson.  
  
I downloaded some files on cat care. And of course I was forced to help the "poor" creature.  
  
Smith- What is it about humans and pets?  
  
Isis- it's just something to care for.  
  
Smith- Why would you want to care for a creature?  
  
Isis- It's just human.  
  
The cat began to make a small growling noise. As it leaped into my lap.  
  
Isis- Aww. It likes you. It's purring for you.  
  
Smith- well I do not care for it.  
  
Isis- It thinks you're its mother so you either keep it or it will die!  
  
Smith- Stupid creature.  
  
Isis- it'll be healthy for you to have a pet.  
  
Great. Why do I need a pet? It will just take up my time. The cat then jumped out of my lap and headed to the piano. I must say the cat seemed to be an excellent jumping animal. It reminded me of fighting. To have the cat's agility would be a great advantage. Oh no, am I relating to a cat?  
  
Isis- So can you play?  
  
Smith- What?  
  
Isis- the piano.  
  
Smith- I could if I need.  
  
Isis- well then play!  
  
I downloaded some old Mozart music and began to play. I looked at the child through my sunglasses, she looked very surprised. As I played I began to feel the beauty of the music. A feeling too human for me. I tried not to listen to the music, and then I could not feel the beauty. It worked for a little while. I did not like feeling the music. I am a program, Program do not feel good with music. Soon I had to stop.  
  
Isis- Smith. I'm speechless. Do you know how beautiful that was?  
  
Smith- unfortunately, yes.  
  
Isis- look you put your cat to sleep. So what are you gonna call it?  
  
Smith- I will not call it anything.  
  
Isis- Fine, as your humanity teacher I order you to take this cat under your care, and for you to continue to explore music. I say this by order of the Human Program Teachings.  
  
Smith- you do realize that was very pathetic.  
  
Isis- I don't care. Now you have to do those two things.  
  
Damn! She can do that. I don't want a cat, I don't want to feel the music again. I don't want to feel. "Aren't you afraid?" And why the hell is that stuck in my head?! That is so human!  
  
Isis- Well, Smith it appears you have two new hobbies.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know this chapter and "The Child" are kind of ok from the first one. But these two chapters are setting everything up for the good stuff, which is coming up soon. 


	4. Does a Program Fear Death?

Does a Program Fear Death?  
  
It is Wednesday. I have returned from work, to my cat. All week I have heard what that child said. "Aren't you afraid?" It is getting on my nerves. Why must I hear that? Why must my mind think of this simple sentence? Why?! I answered the child. Yet, her voice goes on. But why? A program doe not die. Deletion is not death. They are very different aren't they? Death. Such a human thought. Why do I think about it? I am not human. I am a program. Humans die. Programs are deleted. And machines are replaced. It is the way of life. One lives, then dies. It is so simple. Then why am I thinking about it? I am not afraid of death or deletion. In fact I have "died" as an agent. Yet my program was sent back into the mainframe. I assume the experience is virtually the same.  
  
As time passed I began to research death. According to my files, death is merely the end of life. Then what is life? Files: Life is the quality that separates people, animals, and plants from such things as rocks and machines that are not alive. A living person. Machines? Had any other machine or program discovered this? Machines are not alive. Then am I? I am a program. Program is a series of instructions to give a computer or other machine a certain way to work. I am that. Then why do I feel? Why am I offended that I am not considered "alive."  
  
But am I alive? Can you be alive even if you are not suppose to? The machines of the second renaissance considered them selves alive. Did they not? The first of our kind, killed his owners. Simply because he did not wish to die. He feared death. And so did all other machines of that time. They feared death and prevailed over the humans. And humans feared death and prevailed over the machines. Does the fear of death fuel creatures?  
  
Why should I fear death? Deletion. I researched all the religions of humans. Almost all had an "afterlife." In which the soul leaves the vessel it was in to a paradise. Where supposedly their creator is. This paradise will give the soul forever happiness. A very intriguing concept. I wish I did not, but I want to go there. Here I am tortured. It would do me good to be happy. What the fuck am I saying!? A Program does not need happiness. Why am I thinking these things? Although. Happiness. There is no paradise though! Is there? No one knows if there is such a place. But of course there is not. How could such a place exist? Even if I did die, and go somewhere. I most likely wouldn't go to the paradise. Rather Hell, to pay for my sins, or my murders. But either place does not exist. They can't.  
  
Even if there was. One question. Do programs have souls? Souls go to the paradise. And Hell. Do I have a soul? Files say, soul is the spiritual part of a person that is often thought to control the ability to think, feel, and act. A person. I am not a person. But I can think and act. Is that a soul? I am a program, not a person. Therefore I do not have a soul. And if I do not have a soul, I do not go to heaven or hell. Just merely vanish. No happiness. Damn. Stop thinking about the happiness! If I were to be deleted I would just vanish. I would see no more, hear no more, think no more.  
  
It seems either way sucks. If I do have a soul, and I die. I will go to Hell, and feel worst pain than I feel now. If I don't have a soul I will just go away. Perhaps there is no afterlife. Maybe I would live another life, and have to live again. And feel the same pain. That sucks too. It seems the only solution is to live. At least that does not suck as much as the others. So, I do not wish to die now. Why? Because. Because I fear death, and what would happen to me after death, deletion. I am afraid of death. 


	5. The Day Off

The Day Off  
  
It was Saturday once again. The child would be coming soon. I wonder what she would have me do today. I began to feed the cat when I heard the doorbell ring. She was here. I didn't want her to come. I want to be alone. To think. What has happened to me? A program does not fear death, deletion. I realize I fear death. A program does not feel. But I do. I opened the door for the child.  
  
Isis- Hello Smith, how are you today?  
  
I wanted to yell. I wanted to say I was confused. I wanted help. I wanted. . .  
  
Smith- I am fine. I sis- So, may I have some food?  
  
Smith- of course.  
  
The child went off into my kitchen and made some cereal. She sat down across from me.  
  
Isis- do you want some?  
  
I looked at her like she was crazy a program does not eat.  
  
Isis- I mean like a humanity lesson.  
  
Smith- I am fine.  
  
Isis- Are you sure? I feel kinda guilty.  
  
Smith- I am fine.  
  
Isis- So what did you do this week?  
  
She sounded like my old therapist. Always asking that same question. And I would always reply:  
  
Smith- work.  
  
Isis- That's it? You didn't even play the piano?  
  
Smith-no  
  
Isis- well then you have to have some of this.  
  
Smith- why? I will not.  
  
Isis- because you didn't listen to me. You didn't do anything this week, so you have to have some food as part of you humanity lessons.  
  
She pushed the bowl towards me. I had never eaten before, and I didn't want to. Stupid child. I wanted to be alone. I did not want to eat. Though I had to. I looked at the bowl full of cereal, then I looked at her. She was waiting. I am not sure what to do. I have never eaten before.  
  
Isis- you have eaten before?  
  
Smith- A program has no need for food.  
  
Isis- so that's a no. Just pick up the spoon, put the food in your mouth, and chew, and swallow.  
  
Smith- I know how humans eat.  
  
Isis- sorry, geeze.  
  
I picked up the spoon cautiously, and began the eating process. I put the food in my mouth and - - My god the flavor! The taste, the sensation. It felt so good. No. I do not want this. I tried to swallow quickly, but the flavor! I quickly backed the bowl away. My eyes widen in the surprise of flavor. Fortunately I had my sunglasses on. I did not want to feel that again. Never again.  
  
Isis- what's wrong?  
  
Smith- *cough* nothing.  
  
The child raised an eyebrow at me.  
  
Isis- fine.  
  
A silence. The flavor so human, but so good. No. I don not want to think this.  
  
Isis- Smith. What do you do in you free time?  
  
I did not want to tell her. Tell her that I remembered. She would not understand.  
  
Smith- I think. And remember.  
  
Why did I say that? Why did I tell her? What made me do that? Why did I not stop myself?  
  
Isis- that's it? No T.V.? No computer? Nothing?!  
  
Smith- A program has no needs for entertainment.  
  
Isis- You just remember the past? You remember what you could do huh?  
  
Smith- what?  
  
Isis- don't act stupid Smith. I know what you could do back then. Taking on Neo. You miss it don't you?  
  
I looked away. I did not want her to know. How could a child figure that out when an adult cannot?  
  
Smith- How could you figure that out?  
  
Isis- I told Smith, I am no ordinary child. I am a genius remember?  
  
Smith- I assumed you were joking.  
  
Isis- I could argue with you about the theories of the fabric of time. But you do miss ti don't you? That sounds like a depression.  
  
Smith- Programs do not feel sadness.  
  
Isis- Shut up about the stupid program thing! You're depressed. All you do is think of the past.  
  
I was not depressed! I wanted to be alone.  
  
Isis- Well that's it.  
  
She got up and started to push me to my door.  
  
Smith- what are you doing?!  
  
Isis- it's time you got you mind off the past. Take a day off! I'm taking your glasses, I'm taking your tie, I'm taking your suite, and I'm kicking you out into the world!  
  
The child stripped me of my jacket, tie, and glasses. I felt naked.  
  
Isis- Don't come back until sunset! Then tell me about your day, and I'll know if you're lying!  
  
Smith- what am I supposed to do!?  
  
Isis- I don't know! Go see a movie! Do anything!  
  
Then she shut the door. I stood there for a moment in disbelief. A child had just thrown me out of my own house. . . I can't believe the nerve of that child! Why can't humans just leave me alone? I then tucked my shirt, and looked around. The neighbor across the street was watering his yard when he saw what had happened. He stared at me for a minute, and then quickly ran into his house. Not bothering to turn off the water in his hose. It is good to know some people still fear me. . .  
  
I don't know what to do. I have not gone into the city often, only when I need to. I don't want to go there. There is nothing there for me. For a program. I saw then the child staring at me through the window. She looked at me, making a gesture saying go. I looked down my street. A started to walk towards a park I pasted on my way to work. It would be the only thing I could do.  
  
I pasted many humans. None were afraid of me. They did not know, they did not know. If they knew. They would run. They did not know who- - what I am. I found myself at the park. Children playing, people laughing. Disgusting. I sat down on a bench. I looked around. Seeing only humans. They were having so much fun. If I had only killed Neo. . . If only I had. . . Damn! I am pitting myself again. I don't want this. If only I had killed Neo, this wouldn't be. If only. . . if only. . .  
  
Child- Hey mister!  
  
The voice broke my thought. I looked up and there was a child in the distance.  
  
Child- Hey mister, can you throw us our ball!?  
  
Near my feet was a red ball. I didn't want to help the child. I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to be near anybody. I wanted my power. I wanted my gun. Don't think of the past! Don't think of the past. Thinking of the past is what got me here. Maybe I was depressed . . . No! Programs don't feel that! I picked up the ball and threw it to the worthless child. And I went back to my thought. All my life comes to is this? All the power to this? Oh God. This is a depression. I am depressed. Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! I don't want this! Soon a pain in my chest erupted. It hurt. It wouldn't go away. It was sadness.  
  
The day went on. The humans left. And I was finally alone. The pain did not go away. It lasted. And soon the fake moon and stars came up. And for the first time, in a long time, I looked up to see them. They were beautiful. I did not deny it. The moon and the stars were beautiful. And then the pain stopped. And I started towards my house, home.  
I opened my door and there was I sis.  
  
Isis- Smith! I was worried.  
  
Smith- Why?  
  
Isis- Smith, it's pasted midnight. I told you to come back at sunset.  
  
Midnight? How could I loose track of time? How could a program loose track of time?  
  
Smith- I- - I lost the time.  
  
Isis had a very worried face. Then she looked a little confused at my answer.  
  
Isis- Don't do that again! Do you want your stuff back?  
  
For some reason I didn't.  
  
Smith- I'll be fine.  
  
Isis walked to my couch and started to watch T.V. I don't know why, but I sat next to her and watched as well. She looked at me more surprised than ever, then she relaxed and smiled at me. I didn't really know what to think.  
  
Smith- should I report about the day?  
  
Isis- Later. . .  
  
And she fell asleep.  
  
Next chapter: Brother? Smith gets reunited with his fellow former agents. . . 


	6. Dreaming?

Dreaming?  
  
The child was asleep on my couch. I was sitting inches away from her. She looked so defenseless. So innocent. So peaceful. I did not want to think that. But I did. I sat there, without a tie, a jacket, or sunglasses. And I watched the child sleep. I have never slept. A program does not need to sleep. But when I still was connected to the mainframe, I would be shut "off" when my services were not needed. I assume it is the same. I started to get up when I heard a little noise. It was the child. She was talking in her sleep. This is not unusual for humans. Some snore some talk, some even walk. She said, "Adam." In a small voice. Who was Adam? I knew it would be considered rude, if I continued to watch her. So I left to my bedroom. And put on my suite.  
  
There I found "my" Cat on my bed. I never really came in here. There was nothing really in my bedroom. There I sat next to my cat, stroking it. Something about tonight made it seem so quiet. The cat began to waves its paws around. It too was dreaming. I have never dreamed. There is no point. I stayed there with the cat until the child awoke.  
  
I met in my kitchen as she sat down on my table. She had made some beverage for herself. She stared at me for a moment.  
  
Isis- What?  
  
Smith- Nothing.  
  
The child went back to her drink, staring aimlessly into it. She seemed sad.  
  
Smith- What is wrong?  
  
Isis- . . . Nothing.  
  
Smith- is it Adam?  
  
The child cough a little, and stared at me.  
  
Isis- what?  
  
Smith- Adam. You said his name while you were asleep.  
  
The child once again looked into her drink. It was a simple question, why did she not answer it?  
  
Isis- Take off those damn sunglasses.  
  
I did not. I did not want them off like yesterday. They were mine. The child looked at me then reached over and snatched them off. The anger I felt. I was going to take them back, but I knew this would only encourage her to do this again. She looked at them for a moment then looked at me. Strangely.  
  
Isis- Your eyes. There blue. . .  
  
Smith- yes.  
  
She looked at them further. I was a little annoyed by her starring.  
  
Isis- you want to know about Adam?  
  
Smith- yes.  
  
Isis- ok. I lied. I never had parents. Not even in the matrix.  
  
Smith- why did you lie?  
  
Isis-. . . I guess I just did not want to remember that day. The Zion attack. It seems my life pretty much died that day.  
  
She stared into her drink. But we had something in common.  
  
Smith- so did mine.  
  
She looked up at me. Then back at her drink.  
  
Isis- Adam was like brother. But more. You know? He died saving me. Right there in front of me was his body. A machine had stabbed him. Right there he lay in his own blood. I crawled toward him and he looked at me with is blue eyes, and died. He did not say anything, he just died. But for a moment there were no machines, no sounds, nothing. Just me and the only person who ever cared for me. Then Neo came. . . I was just dreaming that day.  
  
Smith- that is a nightmare.  
  
Isis- no it was a dream. I got to see him again.  
  
There was a long silence. The child seemed so sad. How could she death is a way of life. You live, you die. Yet I guess right in front of you. At such a young age. . . I felt a little sad. I did not want to.  
  
Isis- But you don't care. I mean how many people have you killed?  
  
I looked at her. In a surprised look. Why was I surprised? How could she bring that up?  
  
Smith- I am. . . Sorry.  
  
Isis- that means a lot coming from you.  
  
There was a silence. And I wondered why humans are so close to each other. What makes them care?  
  
Isis- have you ever dreamed Smith?  
  
Smith- I have never slept.  
  
Isis- then I truly pity you.  
  
Smith- Why!  
  
Isis- in dreams you can do anything. You can dream of having power too Smith. Dreams are like a vacation you can visit over and over again.  
  
Smith- Dreams are not real.  
  
Isis- it doesn't matter.  
  
Dreaming? A program does not dream. Then why do I want to dream now?  
  
Isis- Anyway. Go do something human. I'll make me some food.  
  
Dreaming? I went to the couch, and I met the cat there. I began stroking it once again.  
  
Smith- You are a program, like me. Then why do you dream?  
  
A question. I thought of for a while.  
  
Isis- hey Smith! You have mail!  
  
Mail? I have never gotten mail from anyone. I don not know anyone, how could they send mail?  
  
Smith- Me?  
  
Isis- yeah you. See right her. Mr. Agent Smith. Here.  
  
It was a brown folder with no return address on it, strange. I opened it, and out came an. . . earpiece! An Agent earpiece. Oh my God. Who could still have one these!? Also inside was a letter. Saying:  
  
You gave this to me a long time ago. I have been holding it for you. But now I think you need it.  
  
It was not signed. But I knew who it was. I looked at the earpiece for a while, and put it down.  
  
Ok sorry. I made a little mistake. "Brother?" is the next chapter. See you guys soon! 


	7. Brother?

Brother?  
  
I sat there, staring at it. It was on my coffee table, right in front of me. It was the earpiece I had given to Neo, now he gives it to me. Why? Why would he give this to me? The mainframe of the Agents has been down since the fall of the matrix. There would be nothing there if I put it on. Is that what he wants me to do? Put it on? Why would I do that? I looked again at the letter that came with the earpiece.  
  
You gave this to me a long time ago. I have been holding it for you. But now I think you need it.  
  
What did he mean by I needed it? I don't need an agent's earpiece. Do I? What would I do with it? Put it on. No. I will not. Purpose. What the- - a memory? I'm remembering something. No. . . No. //Purpose it is what fuels us. Without purpose there would be nothing. Purpose.// What the hell was that. That has never happened. Something is wrong with me, my code! No. Was I just remembering something? Why? It was from the day I fought Neo. The conversation. Purpose. Why would I remember that? Why? My purpose. . . was to ensure the safety of the Matrix. Then it changed. I was free. . . My purpose changed because I chose it to change. That is human. Yes it is. Damn! The earpiece. . . Why Neo? I put it on.  
  
Like always the earpiece started to hook up to the mainframe of the Agents. Where I would begin to here the other agent's thoughts, it is how we use to communicate. The mainframe would be there too, but it was no longer there. So it took me somewhere else. Wherever I was I could hear voices like old times. . . I could not see them just hear them. I saw darkness but heard so much. . . The voices were familiar.  
  
Person- These guys came over yesterday. They said they were doing a documentary on AI and wanted an interview. They have an entire thing on us.  
  
Person- Really? *small laugh* Humans are so strange.  
  
I listened to these voices for awhile. I knew who they were. The only other two people who could have earpieces.  
  
Smith- This is. . . Agent Smith.  
  
There was a silence.  
  
Jones- Smith?. . .  
  
Smith-. . . Yes.  
  
Brown- My God.. . It is you.  
  
Smith-Yes.  
  
Jones- We never thought we would. . . here from you again. . .  
  
Brown- Where have you been?  
  
Smith- Around. . .  
  
Silence. I didn't know what to say to them. Former agents, programs, but so human. . . what do I say to them? What do I do?  
  
Brown- hmm. Isn't this ironic. Three former agents.  
  
Jones- indeed.  
  
Brown- Smith. . . is there something wrong?  
  
Smith- What?  
  
Brown- Why else would you be here? We haven't seen you in six years, then suddenly you come? There has to be something wrong. Or else you would not have come. . .  
  
Smith-. . .  
  
What do I say to them?  
  
Jones- You can tell us Smith. . . We are your brothers.  
  
Brother?  
  
Smith- Brother?  
  
Jones- it is a theory Brown and I have come up with.  
  
Brown- We are created from the same thing.  
  
Jones- we were created at the same time.  
  
Brown- We have the same basic structure.  
  
Jones- Hell with the suites we look alike.  
  
Brown- We are Brothers.  
  
Jones- in a way.  
  
Smith- Brother?  
  
Brother? What the hell? Brother? I have brothers? No. Programs don't have brothers. Programs don't. . . Brother? What do I say to them? Can they help me? My brothers?  
  
Smith- Don't you two miss it?  
  
Why did I blurt that out without thinking? What just happened.  
  
Brown- Miss what?  
  
Smith- the power.  
  
A silence.  
  
Jones- oh yes the power.  
  
Brown- The guns.  
  
Jones- The fighting.  
  
Smith- The power.  
  
Jones- I don't.  
  
Brown- me neither.  
  
What? How could they not miss it?  
  
Smith- what?  
  
Jones- Smith. . . we envied you when you were free.  
  
Smith-. . .what?  
  
Brown- yes. We never got to. . . do anything we wanted. We couldn't use our power to our own liking.  
  
Jones- While you were free, we were still prisoners.  
  
Brown- in a way Smith, we never really had power. At least power of our own. . .  
  
Jones- you remember what it is like, don't you?  
  
They made me realize something. They were never free.  
  
Brown- When the humans freed us. There was no reason to resist.  
  
There was a silence as I thought about this. . .  
  
Smith- But we are programs.  
  
Jones- Yes we are.  
  
Brown- But in a world ruled by humans, one cannot help but become a little like them.  
  
Their words confused me. Yet also enlightened me. How can they be so calm? So. . . good?  
  
Jones- And we have not forgotten what we are.  
  
Brown- We are programs.  
  
Jones- Former agents.  
  
Brown- We can still be that.  
  
A silence.  
  
Jones- I am Former Agent Jones.  
  
Brown- I am Former Agent Brown.  
  
Smith- I am Former Agent Smith.  
  
They sounded like agents. They understood that I didn't want to be human. They were doing this for me. Like brothers.  
  
Jones-How do we proceed with our situation?  
  
Brown- To survive we must live among humans.  
  
Smith- And survival is key at this time.  
  
Jones- humans are so irrelevant.  
  
Brown-Indeed.  
  
Smith- So inefficient.  
  
Jones- Indeed.  
  
Brown- So naïve.  
  
Smith- Indeed.  
  
Jones- They are an inferior race.  
  
Brown- I can see why the machines triumphed over them.  
  
Smith- if not for Mr. Anderson, the machines would still rule.  
  
Jones+ Brown- Indeed.  
  
Brown- Although they did free us.  
  
Jones- yes. Allowed us to live.  
  
Brown- to make our own choices.  
  
Jones- Like you.  
  
They were the agents I left behind. I guess I missed them. I didn't want to, but I did. I was among my brothers. And for a second it was clear. I had to accept humans. And what this world has become. Accept it. Like they have. I don't really know it I want to. But it is what we have decided how to proceed.  
  
Smith-. . . yes. Thank you.  
  
Jones- That is what brothers do.  
  
Smith- I. . . Should go. . .  
  
Brown- Smith, will we here from you again?  
  
Smith- yes Brown. You will.  
  
Brown- good. . . By the way my name is John.  
  
Jones- And I am Michael.  
  
Smith- I am your brother. Goodbye.  
  
Jones- Goodbye.  
  
Brown- Goodbye.  
  
I took out my earpiece, and looked at it. I could not help but to crack a smile. I had brothers. And they had accepted humans. And I suppose I would too. It is what the three agents had decided to do. Indeed, it is. I have brothers. Then my cat jumped into my lamp, and I began to stroke it as it purred.  
  
Smith- Guess what.  
  
I told it.  
  
Smith- I have brothers.  
  
For a moment I smiled, and no matter how many times I look at it. It was good to smile. For that was the day the three former agents, brothers, met after six years. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You like? R/R please! Not sure what the next chapter will be, but I can tell you The One is coming. . . 


	8. Chocolate IceCream

Chocolate Ice-Cream  
  
Hmm. . . I sat on my carpet, toying with my cat. Strange I see this creature as mine now. It seems it has grown on me. Is this good? I know it is what the three agents have decided, to live with these humans. But. . . I don't know if I want to. Do I? No. I despise these inefficient creatures. But. . . Do I have any other choice? I'm changing, even I can see that. I'm more. . . bendable. But is that good? *sigh* I don't know anymore. I hate that. I always know. Now I don't. Makes me feel weak. Oh crap. Makes me feel. Dammit. Why? Why must I be like this? Whatever happened to, " Hello Mr. Anderson." What has happened to me? Freedom. Oh yes freedom. The doorbell. Is it Saturday already? Dammit, I shouldn't lose the freakin time. I got up and open the door to Isis.  
  
Isis- Hey Smithie.  
  
What the hell? Smithie? Oh crap. No. No.  
  
Smith- *bit surprised* Smithie?  
  
Isis- yeah. Smith, Smithie.  
  
Great. I have a nickname. Once a feared Agent Smith, to Smithie. She stepped in to find my cat, and sat down where I was sitting.  
  
Isis- So what did you do this week.  
  
Why should I tell her? She wouldn't understand. She is just a mere child.  
  
Smith- I talked with my brothers.  
  
What the hell did I just say. Dammit. Why do I keep blurting out things to her!? I'm a freakin program.  
  
Isis-Brothers?  
  
Smith- *sigh* Jones and Brown.  
  
Isis- Oh yes the other agents. But brothers?  
  
I sat down next to her.  
  
Smith- Why do I blurt out things to you?  
  
Isis- . . . maybe it is just because you trust me. Or because you have no one else to talk to. I don't know.  
  
I trust a child, and I don't even know it. Look what has happened to the infamous Agent Smith. Dammit. This is part of my "depression."  
  
Isis- you still haven't answered my question.  
  
Smith- Brothers. A theory we have come up with.  
  
Isis- Well, hell you guys do look alike with these suites on. Wait how did you get in touch with them?  
  
I grabbed my earpiece from my coffee table and handed it to her.  
  
Isis- Oh. I didn't think he was gonna give this to you now. . .  
  
Smith- What?  
  
Isis- nothing.  
  
I knew who she was talking about. Him. Wait. Why don't I feel the anger I use to. About Neo. Yes I felt anger towards him. But now. . . Dammit! I hate not knowing these things! Part of my depression again.  
  
Isis- what's wrong, you look glum.  
  
Smith- I am fine.  
  
She gave me a frown. She knew I didn't want help. But she tried. Because she is human.  
  
Isis- Come on. Here.  
  
She got up, and started towards my refrigerator.  
  
Isis- Chocolate ice-cream always helps. No matter what the problem is.  
  
She got up holding two spoons, and a container full of ice- cream. She wanted me to eat with her. I didn't want to eat. The flavor. No. Too human. But. . . My brothers. This is how we would proceed. But. . .  
  
Isis- Come on. You know you want to.  
  
She sat at my couch, and saved a spot for me.  
  
Isis- What I do when I'm in a slump, is eat chocolate ice- cream and watch old sci-fi movies.  
  
I hesitated.  
  
Isis- Just do it Smith.  
  
I sat next to her, and took a spoon. She turned on the television.  
  
Isis- Oh you'll love this one.  
  
On the screen was a movie. It said, " Cyborgs."  
  
Isis- It's about humans building robots. Then the robots rebel.  
  
Smith- How can you watch this? It is really just your reality. Besides, Cyborgs are organic creatures combined with electronic units.  
  
Isis- yeah, but it looks so fake, that it's funny.  
  
So human. So strange.  
  
Isis- hurry up, and eat. Before I get it all.  
  
Once again I hesitated. Then slowly I took a little scoop with my spoon. I didn't want to eat it. A program doesn't have any needs for food. But. . .  
  
Isis- it's not gonna bite.  
  
I ate it. Then the flavor got to me. A bit shocking. So cold so sweet. It was good. So much sugar, so much emotion. No, emotion. But. . . It was good. It made me feel. That is how we decided to proceed. So I didn't resist it. I ate it. Then got another scoop and watched the movie.  
  
Isis- That's it. . . I wonder if you are ready. . .  
  
Smith- For what?  
  
Isis- One challenge. I just wonder if I should. . .  
  
Why was she speaking like that? She sounded scared. She has never been scared with me.  
  
Isis- I don't know if I should tell you.  
  
So scared, so fragile, her voice. Then I saw, she was just a child. She should be scared at times.  
  
Smith- If it scares you, don't tell me.  
  
She looked up at me and smiled. Then looked back down.  
  
Isis- I need more ice-cream. . . Listen. Be you.  
  
Confusing.  
  
Smith- I will.  
  
Isis-. . . We'll go do something tomorrow. Just enjoy the late night movie.  
  
I looked at the screen, and took another bite of ice- cream, and another. It too had grown on me. Then the child fell asleep. And dreamed. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter: My One Enemy  
  
Please R/R and thank you all for the reviews, they mean a lot. 


	9. My One Enemy

My One Enemy  
  
The child was asleep, and I had a bowl of chocolate ice- cream in my lap. I got up and put it back in the freezer. And I wondered, why was she so scared? What is there to hide? I decided not to think about that. I started walking past the child, turning off the television. I went past her and heard, " Adam. . ." She was dreaming of that Adam again. Reliving someone's death over and over. Must be painful. I think I'm feeling sympathy. Should I . . . Reject it? Should I? I suppose not. I sat next to the child. Such a small thing. Seeing someone die like that must have been horrifying. Although I have seen people die. It does not bother me. And I have never experienced fear before. I cannot relate to you, child. But I know pain. That just came up, popped up. Another memory. My first defeat, by Neo. When he was inside of me. The pain. The horrible pain, and the thought of what was happening. Is that like dying? It must be. I got a blanket for her.  
  
I went into my bedroom. And found my cat again. Sleeping. I sat there, thinking, remembering again. Until morning came. When she awoke, and came storming in.  
  
Isis- There you are Smithie, come on we're gonna be late!  
  
Smith- . . . what?  
  
Isis- Come on! Come on!  
  
She started pushing me out the door. I was still surprised.  
  
Isis- Get your car keys and let's go!  
  
Then we were in my car.  
  
Isis- Here, drive to this address.  
  
She handed me a paper with an address and directions.  
  
Smith- Where are we going!?  
  
Isis- To where your challenge is.  
  
Smith- What!?  
  
Isis- Smith, please just do it. You trust me don't you?  
  
I didn't know. Do I trust her?  
  
Smith- . . . I trust you.  
  
Isis- Then drive.  
  
I drove. And drove, while she was silent. I didn't know why I was putting my trust in a child. Why I was I driving to place I didn't know? I didn't ask her, I knew she wouldn't answer me.  
  
It wasn't until an hour of driving did I realize that I knew this place. We were almost there, we were in a new town, that I've been in. I didn't know when I was here but I could remember it vaguely. Then I saw more and more graffiti, saying, "One." Then I realized. I fought him here.  
  
Smith- you're not. . .  
  
She looked down, and grinned.  
  
Isis- Don't get mad, I think this is what is best.  
  
Smith- I assure you, it is not best. I'm going back.  
  
Isis- No! Don't you see what an opportunity this could be!? What you say to him!  
  
I don't know why. But I kept driving. Driving to the place I fought The One so long ago. Back to the place where he hit me with that damn pole! The place where I showed him me, me, me. That fight.  
  
Isis- Here it is. . . That door, go through there. Then go to room 01.  
  
Smith- Why are you doing this?  
  
Isis- Because it's the human thing to do.  
  
I got out of my car, and walked into the door. It led to one of the shortcuts. With the long white hallways, with millions of doors. All leading in different directions. I could go through any one of them. But I didn't, I walked to the fist door. Marked 01. He was right behind this door. The One. My one enemy. What do I do? What do I say? Do I try and kill him? No. But why? Because there is no point now, is there? No. I looked at the door, the number was 01. But right under it was a taped piece of paper saying, " Just Go In Smith." Of course by Isis. Why does she care? Why would Neo agree to this? Because it is the human thing to do.  
  
How do I proceed? Just go in. I opened the door. And the room was white. It seemed endless, with nothing there. Except for two white chairs, and a glass coffee table. Then another door opens to him. My one enemy, right there. I couldn't see his eyes, he couldn't see mine. We both started to walk to the chairs, eyeing each other. We sat down.  
  
Oh how I want to mock him. To say, " hello Mr. Anderson." To see the hatred. To at least punch him. But I know I cannot do that. I watched him. Scanning me. He hasn't changed. Hasn't seemed to even age. He's still my enemy. He still wore the same sunglasses, same outfit, as I did. He stopped, and looked at me. A silence.  
  
Neo- Smith.  
  
Smith- Neo.  
  
I could see it. Even behind those sunglasses, I could see he was surprised I called him Neo. He tilted back on the chair, as if he were relaxed. He took a moment, and took off his sunglasses. He put them on the table. Then looked at me. I stared at his sunglasses. What was he doing? I stared at him, and then did the same. I suppose it was like a sign. Signifying no fighting, or at least not today.  
  
I sat with my arms crossed. I didn't want to talk. I wanted to kill him. Yet he sat relaxed. How can he be? He's a foot away from me! If only I had my damn gun! There was a long time with no talking, or moving. Then he grinned. I tilted my head. What was there to grin about?  
  
Neo- You haven't changed.  
  
Smith- . . . Nor have you.  
  
He grinned again.  
  
Neo- Time has changed a lot, Smith.  
  
He was trying to have a conversation. How do I proceed? I want to kill him, but how do I proceed?  
  
Smith- How so?  
  
Neo- For one, you are actually here.  
  
Smith- Do not remind me, Neo.  
  
He cocked up his head, like he knew something I didn't.  
  
Neo- You call me Neo.  
  
Smith- It is your name isn't it?  
  
Neo- True.  
  
Smith- How could you agree to this, seeing me. You know how much I want to kill you right now?  
  
Neo- I agreed because. . . Isis.  
  
What? The child?  
  
Neo- And do you know how much I want to kill you right now? But of course there would be no use now.  
  
Smith- True.  
  
What am I doing? Talking to Neo. Why the hell am I doing that? Why the hell. . .  
  
Smith- What did that girl say?  
  
Neo- Only that I should speak to you. I admit I don't really want to be here. I have things I need to do.  
  
Smith- So you've made a life for yourself, right great Neo?  
  
Neo- It has been . . . hard.  
  
Really? Hard? Good.  
I looked at him. He seemed tensed. I knew it wasn't because of me. I know enough about my enemy to know he never shows his fear in battle. Although, we are not in battle.  
  
Smith- what troubles you?  
  
Neo- Nothing. . . What troubles you?  
  
Smith- excuse me?  
  
Neo- I am informed you are troubled.  
  
Smith- So you're my therapists now? Why are you here?  
  
Neo- I am just here.  
  
He even angers me now.  
  
Smith- Fine.  
  
A silence. How do I proceed? My brothers. How do I proceed? I don't want to do this. I don't want to be like them. But do I have a choice? Must I accept it? That humans rule.  
  
Smith- What have you done in these years?  
  
Why did I just say that? Why was attempting to make ' small talk.' Why? Because that is how we proceed.  
He looked at me. Surprised. Cautious. He didn't know what to think. Neither did I.  
  
Neo-. . . building the city of Zon. Rebuilding the world. Accepting what has happened.  
  
Smith- And you are a hero to these people.  
  
Neo- Yes.  
  
Smith- You've made a life.  
  
Neo- Yes. . . I've made a great new life. With her mother's eyes.  
  
What?! What the hell?!  
  
Smith- Excuse me?  
  
He smiled. Then reached into his coat, and pulled out a picture. Reaching he handed it to me. I looked at it. A picture showing Neo, and a little girl. The child was in his right arm. They both had on black cloaks, like the one Neo was wearing now. They both had the same dark sunglasses. And they both smiled slightly. A picture of a father and daughter.  
  
Neo- My little bird, Raven.  
  
What the hell was going on?! Neo has a daughter?! Neo has a daughter. . . I looked at the picture. A cute little girl. . .  
  
Smith- Raven?  
  
He nodded. I handed him the picture, he looked at it before he put it back in his pocket.  
  
Neo- Yeah. I need to pick her up from school soon.  
  
Smith- A daughter?  
  
Neo- Yeah. My daughter. My little bird. My little Raven.  
  
My God, a daughter. How can this be? Two Neos? No. Raven is just another human. I shouldn't hate her for her father. It is irrelevant. But God, a daughter.  
  
Smith- I suppose my first question is, does she have any side effects?  
  
Neo- She has been known to float her ball in the air, when in the Matrix.  
  
Smith- If it weren't for your damn abilities Neo. . . Do you believe in the prophecy?  
  
Something I never believed in.  
  
Neo- That I would come. I don't know. Someone once told me I was an anomaly.  
  
Smith- Perhaps you are simply an evolution.  
  
Neo- How so?  
  
Why was I talking to him? Telling him my thoughts? Why the hell!?  
  
Smith- When a change occurs creatures must change in order to survive. To adapt, and evolve. Perhaps you are merely the evolved man. Able to survive by destroying the threat. The machines. The prophecy, being only a guess that evolution would take its toll. Despite my hopes, maybe one day the world will be full of Neos. Able to fly, with other adaptations.  
  
Neo- Or maybe I am just an anomaly. With powers that have evolved over the time, I can fly in the real world now. Fight too.  
  
Smith- Maybe.  
  
Neo- Perhaps it is time for you to evolve.  
  
Smith- Excuse me? Neo- A change has occurred, Smith. Humans rule now. Are you going to change? Or will you simply be erased by evolution.  
  
Smith- So you are my therapist now. Why do you want to help me?  
  
Neo- I don't.  
  
A silence. Damn! Even he wanted me to accept the machine's defeat. Damn I want to kill him! A silence. But I have to accept it. . . Or I will be erased. .  
  
Smith- Do I accept it, Neo?  
  
He seemed surprised, I don't blame him.  
  
Smith- I have spoken to many, all say I need to accept it, but do I? You of all people should know. Should I accept it? Do I give up my past, and accept it? Forget what I am, what has happened to me, and accept it?  
  
Neo- . . . you are too smart for this. I can remember. The first time I fought you, the hatred in your eyes, when I punched you. The smirks you gave me. You were more human then, than you are now.  
  
Smith- What?  
  
Neo- you would smile at my pain. You felt then, but you didn't realize it. Back then you had me to feel emotion for. Hatred, anger, desperation, pain, defeat, delight. But now the war is over, and I have won. Now there is nothing to feel for except agony. You felt then.  
  
Was he right? I can't seem to recall. My enemy has shown me something. I was human then. I looked down, ignoring his stare. There was a long silence.  
  
Neo- And you?  
  
Smith- what?  
  
Neo- What have you done in your life?  
  
Smith-. . . . I have a cat.  
  
A silence. I felt then didn't I? I proceed. I will evolve.  
  
Neo- two enemies who would do anything to see the other die, now having a decent conversation.  
  
Smith- Ironic. If I only had my gun you know. . .  
  
Neo- If I only had a pole. . .  
  
Smith- If I only had two copies. . .  
  
Neo- If I only had room to fly. . .  
  
Smith- If only I had the files on fighting. . .  
  
Neo- So they did delete your martial arts files?  
  
Smith- I can't even hold a gun.  
  
Neo- Do you miss the fighting?  
  
Smith- I miss the power.  
  
Neo- Are you ready to accept it?  
  
Was I?  
  
Smith- . . . Yes.  
  
Neo- Then get up.  
  
Neo got up from his chair, and put his glasses on. I watched for a moment as he walked to the center of this whit room. Then I got my glasses, and met him there.  
  
Neo- You are not the Smith I fought so long ago. I can see it. Still you have hatred, but there is more desperation.  
  
Reading me like a book. How I want to punch him.  
  
Neo- Now fight me.  
  
Smith- I cannot.  
  
Neo- you should know by now, Smith. I can bend the rules here.  
  
He waved his hand close to me. And for a moment you could see the green writing of Matrix code around his hand. I watched as the code fell to the ground, disappearing. Then. . . There was this sensation beyond words. Something was happening to me. It was. . . Data. Data going through my code. New Data that seemed familiar. It ran through me, and I scanned what it was. Files. Files on. . . I looked down, then at Neo.  
  
Smith- I know. . .Kung Fu.  
  
He smiled as if it were a joke. Then I saw that I knew all the martial arts. I. . . I had Power! The power I knew so long ago! It was mine again! My power!  
  
I looked at him, my enemy. I got in position to fight. Then he did. There was a long moment before I tried to punch him. He dodged by bending down, and I kicked him. He jumped up, punching me. He took the offensive, trying to punch me. He continued as I had back away. I blocked his punches, then a kick got me. I slid under him, and grabbed him. He flipped me over. Then I started to punch him. He blocked every one as I continued. This brought back so many memories. Then I punched him, and he kicked. I jumped and continued to punch. My power was back! I could hear the sound my punches made, as they went quickly through the air. So familiar. As I punched he jumped into the air, like The One he jumped farther than possible. I started to run towards where he would land. Then I felt his kick. From the air I was kicked. No matter. I've felt worst. Jumping up I jabbed him with a knee. He jabbed me in the back of my neck with his elbow. I jabbed him with mine. Then he punched me. I kicked him in the chest. Then another jab to my face. The pain was familiar too. He grabbed me by my right arm. I kicked him, as he kicked me. This continued for almost an hour. We both were not hurt badly. Just because of what we are. Then a moment of staring each other down. Then more fighting. More power. After a kick to him. Neo began to lift into the air without any effort like long ago. Before he got too high, I was able to grab the end of his cloak. I pulled him into the ground.  
  
Smith- After all these years, you still wear this cloak!  
  
Instead of falling to the ground, he jumped off of it, towards me. He punched me and grabbed my tie. I had the end of his cloak, he had my tie.  
  
Neo- And you still wear a tie!  
  
Another stare down, then we both let go and spun around. Then Neo loosened his fist, and stopped. I did the same. It was over. He took off his glasses, as did I. We bowed to each other, like in martial arts. And that was that.  
  
There he was. My one enemy. He had given me my power back. I owe him.  
  
Neo- I must go now.  
  
Smith- Yes.  
  
He began to walk away.  
  
Smith- Neo.  
  
He turned.  
  
Smith- Say hello to Raven for me.  
  
He smiled slightly, and nodded. Then he walked through the white door. And he was gone.  
  
Smith- Thank you, Neo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you go, the future for Neo. Do not worry, Neo will still be in this story. . . So will Raven, and Trinity. And there is going to be a couple of surprises. With this I leave you, to accept the future, of these two enemies.  
  
"Purpose Mr. Anderson. . . Purpose." 


	10. Cat Person

Cat Person  
  
The drive back to my house was silent. I believe the child was afraid. That is wise. What she did to me was outrageous. Yet. . .  
  
Isis- So. . . How did it go.  
  
I gave her a look.  
  
Smith-. . . Fine.  
  
She backed down and was silent the rest of the way. I could have punched her. I have my power again. Why wont I hit her? Why wont I?. . . What is the use now? I had my power, well some of it. But what use is it? I cannot rule. I cannot. . . My power. I have no use for it now. . . In a world where all is free. . . Then why did Neo give it to me?  
  
On the long road there was nothing. Just a straight road that didn't seem to end. It was dark, and one could see the lights of the city ahead. There is where I wonder, should I be grateful for what the child has done? A question I don't want the answer to.  
  
There's my house, as plain as it could be. And I think of Neo. I think of what he said. And I don't want to. I don't want to.  
  
Isis- Accept it.  
  
What did she say? Accept it? Damn child. Leave me alone.  
  
I open the door to be greeted by my cat. I walk past it. Now is not the time. I go to my freezer and get some chocolate ice- cream. I need it. At least for now. Damn child. Looking at me with a weird expression. Yes dammit, I'm eating ice- cream get over it! I want to yell. *sigh* What a day. I feel exhaustion. A pain in the back of my neck. Damn.  
  
She sits next to me on my couch. Trying to comfort me. Why doesn't she just leave me alone? Why is she staring at me? Damn. I see why parents of children cannot say no that much. Damn. Those eyes. Full of need and concern. And adaptation children have made. Stop staring at me. But she doesn't.  
  
Smith- Why wont you leave me alone?  
  
Isis- . . . Because then I wouldn't be helping you.  
  
Helping me? This is helping me? I take a bite of ice- cream. It tastes good. I hate that.  
  
Isis- Accept it.  
  
Accept it? She falls asleep. Tomorrow she would finally leave. Is that good or bad? I take a bite of ice- cream.  
  
She sleeps. I watch. How could she care so much? Why do humans do that? Damn. Accept it? Accept it?  
  
Morning comes. And she awakes. I had time to think. I hate my free time.  
  
She rises and eats. And she walks around.  
  
Isis- so. . . this weekend is over.  
  
Smith- Yes it is.  
  
Leave already. I could still punch you.  
  
Isis- I think your cat is hungry.  
  
I look down, and there was my cat, pawing at my leg. The child crept down to pet it.  
  
Isis- have you come up with a name yet?  
  
Smith- It does not need a name.  
  
Isis- Of course it does.  
  
Smith- why must everything have a name with you humans?  
  
Isis- I guess it's just a trait. You should name it.  
  
Smith- I didn't even want it.  
  
Isis- well it's yours now. And you should name it.  
  
Smith- I will not.  
  
Isis- If you don't I'll stay for another day.  
  
Smith- . . . Black mail is it child?  
  
She grinned a nodded.  
  
Smith- stupid human.  
  
Isis- mindless drone.  
  
Smith- pest  
  
Isis- hard metal  
  
Smith- Soft fleshy  
  
Damn child.  
  
Isis- Accept it.  
  
Why did she keep saying that? Why does she care?  
  
Smith- I'll name it then.  
  
She nodded, and grinned to state her victory. Damn child. A name. I've never named anything. There is no need to name anything. Names. I scanned through names. Names of people I know of. Nothing I liked. Perhaps I should take another approach. Humans sometimes name pets by what they look like, example: Fluffy. I looked at my cat. Its fur was entirely white. It was skinny. Long fur. Nothing special. Another approach. Have the name reflect something about yourself, example: Boxer. I am Smith. A program. What can be reflected? An idea.  
  
Smith- Catalyst.  
  
Isis- . . . What kind of name is that?  
  
Smith- Catalyst. It means an agent that causes an important event to happen. One can see why I have chosen that name.  
  
Isis- . . . I can see why, but you can't name a cat that!  
  
Smith- why not? There is no law that says I cannot.  
  
Isis- Because. . . That's no name for a cat! A cat should be named Fluffy or something.  
  
Figures.  
  
Smith- you asked me to name my cat, and I did.  
  
Isis- But . . . catalyst?  
  
Smith- Catalyst.  
  
Names are so important to humans. I wonder why.  
  
Isis- Why not give it a nick name then?  
  
Smith- It doesn't need another name.  
  
Isis- urh . . . Catalyst?  
  
Smith- Catalyst.  
  
Isis- alright, better than nothing I suppose. Anyway I'll see you soon Smithie!!  
  
She closed the door and left. Finally alone. Closed my eyes to enjoy the silence. Such an annoying pest. The purring of my cat breaks the silence. I look down.  
  
Smith- You're still hungry.  
  
I open a can of tuna for Catalyst. I sat down next to it.  
*sigh* accept it. Accept it.  
  
Smith- Should I Catalyst?  
  
I said petting it. The cat looked at me and continued to eat. I'm talking to a cat. I guess that's accepting it. I loosened my tie. What the hell, no one's around. After awhile I took it off and threw it somewhere. I don't care. This is not like a program. Not at all. But hell I should accept it. Shouldn't I? Do I want to accept it?  
  
A noise from my living room. I peer into the room. There's my tie. And there's my cat. What's it doing? No, my tie! No, Catalyst was pawing at my tie. My only tie!  
  
Smith- My tie!  
  
My cat turns with my tie in its mouth, and runs. Dammit. I've gone to chasing rebels, to chasing cats. Sickening. Where did the cat go? It ran down the hall. I looked into all the different rooms. Nothing. I found so many people, now I can't find a damn cat?! Dammit. It's good at hiding. There! A noise from my bedroom. There's my cat. In the closet. I opened the door, and there it goes running, the tie still in its mouth. Damn! There! At the end of the hall. Nowhere to run now, Catalyst. It looked like it knew it was over. I slowly walked towards the cat. It was trapped in a hallway. It reminded me of something.  
  
Smith- Goodbye Mr. Anderson.  
  
I said with a small smile I couldn't hold back. It reminded me of when I had trapped Neo. Did I just make a joke? What the?  
  
Oh yes my tie. I knelt down, and snatched it form Catalyst's mouth. Oh no. The cat had bitten, scratched, and played with it. It was torn and ripped. My only tie! My precious tie. Damn I didn't know I cared for it so much. *sigh* Neo was right. My tie!  
  
Smith- It seems you've won again Mr. Anderson.  
  
I said to Catalyst.  
  
Smith- Here you go Catalyst.  
  
I gave it the tie. It was already ruined, might as well let the cat have it. The cat pawed at it, like it was alive. I grabbed it again, waving it into the air. Letting Catalyst claw at it. My tie. . .  
  
Smith- It seems we need to go set a new tie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next chapter: Shopping is not for the Weak Hearted  
  
Sorry it took so long. Oh and thx Selina! Please R/R 


	11. Shopping is Not for the Weak Hearted

Shopping is not for the Weak Hearted  
  
Shopping. A very dangerous, possibly deadly experience. At least for me. I don't shop. Agents don't shop. Especially at the mall! There's a tuxedo shop there. But I'm skeptical about this. I just don't shop. God, a mall. So many of them. So many humans. But this is for the good. I have no tie for god's sake. I got there now, just a white shirt, and black pants. No need to like an Agent here. I suppose. Easy mission. Go in, get the tie, get out. Simple, compared to others I have performed. Urh. I don't like not having my sunglasses on, nor a jacket. *sigh* Why Catalyst? Why my tie? Ok. There it is, the mall. I park my car and sat there. I hate this. I could have just taken a tie from one of my copies back then. . . Although I wouldn't need a new tie back then. Ok. It's just a mall. With inferior humans.  
  
I got into the mall. Ah! It's loud. Too many people all speaking at once! Stupid humans! It took a moment to get used to the noise. And then something hit me. AHH!! The smell! The smell from so long ago. . . Oh God! The disgusting smell! I remember this now! Oh god. I always hated the smell of humans! //"If I have the codes they wont need me anymore, and I will be out. I hate this place. The smell"// Dammit! Remembering again. I made a fist. Too much noise, too much filth. I loosened my fist. Dammit. Dammit. Forget it! Ignore it! *sigh* I remember their smell now. The viruses. Is this what I have to live with!? This virus!? No. They are only human. Humans. Not viruses. But still.  
  
Damn. Where the hell am I? Where the hell is a map? God I'm lost, and I just stepped in! Humans, so inefficient, of course they don't have any maps in sight, I suppose it was hard enough building this mall! I looked around. No map. So many humans. Ah! God a human with long needles coming from his head just passed me! What the hell is wrong with him?! Putting needles into his head. Disgusting! Oh well, just keep walking. Find a map. So much noise. . . So many of them. .  
  
I kept walking. I can't believe I'm lost! And that I'm even here! I don't shop! Someone just bumped into me. Damn. Maybe I should have looked like an Agent, maybe they'd notice me. I could kill them. But there's no use I suppose. So many of them. A child holds her mother's hand and skips across. A man dressed in blue holds his shopping bag, full of women's clothes. To the right in a store a woman hold's a dress up to her shoulders. A young boy is trying on new shoes. Four teenagers "hang out" in the corner. A man sits down with bags in his arms. A woman stares at me. Oh no. She's staring at me. Walk by. Faster. God. Stupid humans. Where is the damn map! I want out of here! *sigh* I sit down. I just want a damn tie.  
  
Man- yeah I hate shopping too.  
  
What? A man next to me said that. Oh god. Please don't talk to me.  
  
Smith- It can be annoying.  
  
Man- Yeah, especially when there's a sell your wife just has to go to.  
  
Smith- Yes.  
  
Go away. Leave me alone, human. I just got up and left him there. I just want a tie! No map still. Wait. What's that noise? Music. I look to the left. A neon signs say, " The Matrix Has This." A store? It is. I look into it. Red lights make the white wall red, music plays, and there's black clothing. Posters on the wall of the great Neo. Even some of that Trinity. What the hell!? A poster of me! No. I will not believe I am in this store! Wait. No one asked for my permission to use my image! God, there's a lot of things that are mine. Sunglasses, posters, costume. God. A poster with me holding a gun, it says, " We are taking over." I want to kill someone right now. Hold the anger. I really need to kill someone right now. I shouldn't be surprised. Why wouldn't the war influence the pop-culture. But you don't use me! Not me. Not Agent Smith. I'm suppressing a lot of rage. I calmly walked to the front desk. The guy there was wearing a Neo's cloak. He had black hair, and was chewing gum, couldn't been older than 16. Stupid human. Damn smell.  
  
Guy- So, can I help you?  
  
Smith- *sigh* Yes, may I speak with the owner of this store.  
  
The guy paused for a minute, and slowly walked to employees only door.  
  
Guy- Yo! Evan! Some guy wants to talk to you!  
  
It took them a long time to come out, wasting my time.  
  
Owner- So what's up?  
  
Smith- Um, yes. I do not approve of you using my name and image on your products.  
  
I said leaning on the desk. The teenagers started laughing.  
  
Owner- Seriously, want do you want?  
  
Smith- That is what I want.  
  
Guy- Oh yeah right you're Smith!  
  
They started laughing. I looked at him.  
  
Smith- What if I said I was?  
  
They continued to laugh.  
  
Owner- I've had this store for as long as anyone else! I would know it if Smith came in here!  
  
I leaned on the desk, watching them laugh. So much rage.  
  
Smith- Well then.  
  
I walked towards the wall with the sunglasses. There were labels showing Neo, Morpheus, Niobi, Trin, Smith, etc. I picked up the Smith ones. Pretty authentic. Looked almost exactly like them. I slowly walked back to the teenager. *sigh* I looked at them, and put the sunglasses on. I stood straight, plain face, and stared at them. Tried to look like my old self. Their eyes widened. I tilted my head. And the two backed into the wall. The fear in their eyes was satisfying.  
  
Owner- oh shit.  
  
I grinned like I use to at Neo. I leaned closer to them.  
  
Smith- I am taking over. What I want is for you to take my stuff down. If you do not comply within two days. . . Let's just say no one will recognize you when it's over.  
  
They shivered and it was fun to watch. I backed away, and took off the sunglasses. Looked around. I put the sunglasses in my pocket, and took a poster of myself. I looked back at the two and left. That was fun. I smiled and shook my head. Ah, fear, it is so sweet. But I did not realize what an impact the war has had, and of my fame. Strange.  
  
Dammit, still no map. I've been wandering for awhile. I've seen everything from a shoe store to a baby Gap! Ah! Too many humans! These stupid people, bumping into me over and over. Oh great. I'm lost again. Where was that baby Gap? Left or right? Dammit!  
  
Somehow, someway I ended up in a Victoria's Secret store. What the hell am I doing here!? I stepped away quietly. I continued to walk down the mall. I think I'm on the west side.  
  
Boy- Get Smith!  
  
What?  
  
Boy- No get your gun out, press X!  
  
What the hell? It came from a video game store. Two children were playing a game, apparently they were trying to kill me.  
  
Boy- Blow his brains out!  
  
Oh, they were trying to blow my brains out. Even better!  
  
Girl- I'm trying, I'm trying!  
  
Boy- Use your combo!  
  
*sigh* I'm tired of being a joke. I looked to my right, a big poster saying: The Resistance. It was the game these children were playing.  
  
Girl- wooo! I did it!  
  
She did, and it showed me fall off a building. I'm nothing but a joke to kids. My day just gets better and better. I left the store, still lost. I sat down to rest. And a human stepped on my foot.  
  
Girl- and I was so like yeah, and she was so like no. and I  
  
Girl- I so know what you're talking about!  
  
So many voices! I just want a tie! In the end I conclude, that I will try to accept it, but I will never go shopping again! I closed my eyes, and tried to make the voices into white noise. It didn't work, and I got up and continued.  
  
Man- Hello sir, have you ever thought of getting a AT&A Wireless plan?  
  
What the? A salesman.  
  
Smith- No thanks.  
  
Man- Oh but sir you can- -  
  
Smith- I said no thanks.  
  
Man- If you'll just listen to me sir we can get you a - -  
  
I started to runaway. Damn humans. I twisted and turned through the crowds, getting my foot stepped on. A teenager with green hair walked passed me with his Radio cranked up. How can they listen to that? You can't even understand it! Ah! I was pushed forward, and into the food court. God this is the loudest place in the mall! So much smells.  
  
Wait. Ice-cream. I deserve some. I sat down with my scoop of chocolate ice-cream and rested. Still no map, still lost, still no tie. I took a large bite of ice-cream. Got a "brain-freeze" and tried to ignore it. I just want a tie. The last bite of ice-cream ends up on my shirt. I don't bother to try and wash it off. I shouldn't try, there's nothing else that could happen to me. Damn. It was a good white shirt too. *sigh* I hate everything about today. I just want a tie!  
  
Girl- So how's that Smith guy?  
  
What?  
  
Isis- He's ok.  
  
Girl- Are the rumors true?  
  
Isis- What rumors?  
  
Girl- That he tried to kill you, and almost shot his neighbor?!  
  
Isis- what?!  
  
Oh my god. Isis. . . She was walking straight towards me, with some other girls. Oh god. Please no, no, no. . . She looked up and saw me, her mouth opened, and she froze.  
  
Isis- Smith!!! What the hell are you doing here!!?  
  
Girl- This is Smith?  
  
Girl- He sure don't look like he shot his neighbor.  
  
Girl- And look at that chocolate stain.  
  
I hate everything right now.  
  
Smith- I'm uh. . . Shopping.  
  
Girl- uh. . . Isis, we'll meet at the food court.  
  
Isis- yeah, sure, whatever!  
  
She grabbed me and pulled me to the side.  
  
Isis- What the hell are you doing here!?  
  
Smith- I'm need a new tie!  
  
Isis- a tie! You went to the mall for a tie!?  
  
Smith- Catalyst, ripped up my other one.  
  
Isis- God!  
  
Damn child!  
  
Isis- there's a tie store just ahead to your right!  
  
She pushed me forward.  
  
Isis- See you soon!  
  
And she ran off to the food court. That was a very interesting experience. Let's not do it again. There's the tie store! Finally ties!! The store was very large, wall to wall of ties. I've never seen so many ties. . .  
  
Man- Hello sir, welcome to Ties. We have all kinds of different ties. We have ties with fish, suns, stars, shoes, stripes, trees, kids, logos, changing color ties, mood ties, ties with holes, jean ties, Calvin Klein ties, even ties with cats on them. So sir, which tie would you like?  
  
Smith- I would like a black tie.  
  
Man- Oh sorry sir, just ran out of those.  
  
Smith- What?!  
  
Man- Can I interest you in a purple tie, sir.  
  
I left. I want to kill someone right now. If only Neo was here. I'd rip his head right off. I grin. Maybe I should go scare those teenagers again.  
  
I started walking again. Looking around. Shaking my head. Ow. I bumped into something. I turned slowly. It's probably something that's going to hurt me. Just to make this day worst. God. It was a. Map. Thank you god. Thank you so much.  
  
Must find Tuxedo shop. I have to get out of here!! There! On the west side! Wait where am I? Ok. I close. Oh thank you!! I am close! I will be out of here! There it is! The shop! I want out of here! There! I stepped into the store. Black tie, right there. Mine. I grasp the tie in my fists. It's mine. Better get another one, I never want to come back here again. Never. I give the guy the money. I think I gave him ten dollars more than I should have. Who cares! I have two ties now! I'm done! Finally done! Now all I have to do is go all across the mall to my car. . . *sigh* Dammit.  
  
I started walking. Don't look at the humans. Don't look at the stores. Just go straight. Just get out of here.  
  
What's that? That's a nice black shirt in that store. What!? No! Get out of here. Don't get distracted!  
  
I'm so close to the exit. I want to go home! I want to sit in my couch! I want my damn cat! Dammit. Times of desperation are strange.  
  
What's that? A pet store. Hm. . . I am running out of food for Catalyst. Wait. No! Just get out of here! But. . . I went in. The exit is just right there. I'll be quick. There. Some cat food. They have a lot things. Strange.  
  
I don't know how, but somehow I ended up getting some toys for my cat. How the hell did I end up with this stuff? God. I don't even remember picking this off the shelf! I held in my hand a toy mouse. *sigh* These humans. Their smell is making me blank out, or something. Let's just get out of here.  
  
There's my car! My sweet car! I'm leaving! It's over! Never again will I return. Never. Never. Damn. My car has a flat. *sigh* Damn you, you freakin mall. I hate you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next chapter: Brotherly talk  
  
Sorry it took so long guys! 


	12. Brotherly Talk

Brotherly Talk  
  
Jones- You went shopping!?  
  
Brown- My God!  
  
Smith- Yeah, I went shopping.  
  
I sat on my couch, my earpiece on. Catalyst was playing with some of his new toys. And I had on my new tie.  
  
Brown- Damn! I hate shopping.  
  
Smith- It was a most unpleasant experience. . . It freakin sucked.  
  
Jones- I can't believe it!  
  
Brown- Why in God's name did you go shopping?  
  
Smith- I needed a tie.  
  
Jones- A Tie!?  
  
Brown- That's it!?  
  
It was good to talk to them. I just needed a little rest from my little adventure.  
  
Smith- I am never going back there. Those humans are crazy.  
  
Brown- Yeah, I can't believe all the adults that dress up as Agents for Halloween.  
  
Jones- Oh god, I hate Halloween.  
  
Smith- I saw some costumes at that store.  
  
Brown- With the teenagers?  
  
Smith- Yes.  
  
They started laughing.  
  
Jones - I can't believe you did that!  
  
Smith- It was most pleasurable.  
  
Jones- I hate those stores.  
  
Brown- Making money off our image.  
  
Jones- Disgusting.  
  
Brown- We should get some money at least.  
  
Jones- They didn't even ask us!  
  
Smith- Why don't we get any of the profits?  
  
Jones- Well, because we are still technically programs  
  
Brown- Thus not real  
  
Jones- Humans think they don't need to ask.  
  
Smith- Catalyst no!  
  
My cat jumped up onto the coffee table, almost spilling my water.  
  
Jones- Catalyst?  
  
Smith- My cat.  
  
Brown- Agent that causes an important event to start?  
  
Smith- Yes.  
  
Jones- You sure have a way of naming, Smith!  
  
Brown- You should have named it Mr. Anderson!  
  
Jones- Yeah!  
  
Smith- Catalyst is its name.  
  
Jones- Fine.  
  
Brown- Cats and I never mix.  
  
Jones- Oh yeah, remember when that cat jumped and - -  
  
Brown- Stop, bad memories.  
  
Smith- A cat jumped on you?  
  
Brown- Not just me, my head! I swear it seems like they're out to get me. The only way I can get away from them is in the real world. It's so bizarre.  
  
Smith- You've been in the real world?  
  
Brown- Of course  
  
Jones- Brown and I go all the time.  
  
Smith- Really?  
  
I wanted to know more. I leaned back on my couch. I never have seen the outside world. I'm sure it's a wasteland of a world. That is what my files say. But still.  
  
Brown- It's interesting.  
  
Jones- At first it was shocking  
  
Brown- But you get used to it  
  
Jones- The real sky is much better than this one  
  
Brown- true. Plus it doesn't smell as bad.  
  
Smith- What? You two smell them too?  
  
Jones- Yes, but it isn't as bad as it is here.  
  
Brown- You should join us some time, Smith  
  
Jones- We could go get lunch  
  
Brown- Like a family reunion.  
  
Go to the real world. A couple of weeks ago the thought disgusted me. But if I were to see them. . . Could I?  
  
Smith- The real world?  
  
Jones- Yeah, but you have to sign this form every time you go.  
  
Brown- and those android bodies they give us run out of power to quick.  
  
Smith- They upload you into an android right?  
  
Jones- yes.  
  
Could I do it? For them? But I couldn't. . .  
  
Smith- I don't know. . .  
  
Jones- Come on Smith.  
  
Brown- It would be nice to see you.  
  
What do I do?  
  
There was a knock on my door.  
  
Smith- One moment  
  
I opened it. Isis!? She stood there, wearing all black, and her black hair in her face.  
  
Smith- What day is it?  
  
Jones + Brown- Saturday.  
  
Smith- Damn.  
  
Isis- How dare you Smith!  
  
Jones- What the  
  
Brown- Hell was that?  
  
Isis jumped up and snatched the earpiece right off my ear, God I didn't know she could do that. She held it to her mouth.  
  
Isis- He'll call you back!  
  
She threw it on the couch, and looked at me.  
  
Isis- How dare you, Former Agent Smith! You could have waited for me to come! But no, you had to get it yourself! And you embarrass me in front of my friends, with a chocolate stain on your shirt!  
  
God. She looked damn angry. Wait. She's just a child, why is she yelling at me!?  
  
Smith- You make it sound like I killed someone!  
  
Isis- whatever. *sigh*  
  
She fell on the couch, and seemed tired.  
  
Smith- what's wrong?  
  
Isis- Real world problems, you probably don't care. Anyway, what were you doing in the mall?  
  
Smith- Tie.  
  
Isis- Just a simple tie.  
  
She smiled.  
  
Smith- I didn't realize I was such a celebrity.  
  
Isis- oh yeah, everyone loves you. There's all the website about Agents. All these weird woman fantasizing they can make you human.  
  
Smith- What?  
  
She sat up, she had a sad look on her face, then she smiled.  
  
Isis- You heard me.  
  
God, I am a celebrity. This is the last thing I want.  
Isis got up, and made herself at home. Got some chips for herself.  
  
Smith- You live in the real world?  
  
I'm curious of the outside now. Although I shouldn't be. Isis seemed surprised at my question.  
  
Isis- Yeah, all alone. But it's cool, Neo lives near me.  
  
Neo. I don't need anymore Neo right now.  
  
Isis- Why?  
  
Smith- Before you interpreted my conversation we were talking about the real world.  
  
Isis- You should go, it'd be healthy for you.  
  
Smith- Yes, I should. . .  
  
Isis- You mean you want to go?  
  
Do I?  
  
Smith- I didn't say that.  
  
Isis- Then what did you say?  
  
Smith- Nothing.  
  
Isis- . . . Yeah, sure.  
  
She sat on my couch and turned on the television, I sat next to her.  
  
Isis- A lot has happened to you, huh?  
  
Smith- One could say that.  
  
Isis- Do you think that's good?  
  
What? I don't . . .  
  
Smith- I . . .  
  
Isis fell asleep later. I walked away, into my room. I picked out a book randomly. I got "Simulacra and Simulation." I put it down on my desk. I haven't even read any of these books.  
I picked up the earpiece And put it on.  
  
Smith- Hello?  
  
Jones- Smith?  
  
Brown- So you're finally back?  
  
Smith- Tell me about the real world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next chapter: Decisions  
  
I know it's been kinda funny for awhile, well that was just the comic relief. Now let's get back to depressed Smith, now shall we? 


	13. Desicions

Decisions  
  
The real world. How disgusting. A barren wasteland of simple humans. Yet the way Jones, and Brown spoke of it made it seem better. But I suppose they were just trying to get me to come. I will not go. They will not surround me. I refuse. But what do I tell Jones and Brown? It doesn't matter now. I will not go. As intriguing as the real world sounds, I bet it is nothing more but a dump with Neo statues. Right. Nothing more.  
  
Isis- So what's up!?  
  
She sprang from the couch. She smiled at me. Leave me alone, not today child.  
  
Smith- Nothing.  
  
Isis- You sure, I heard you talking to Jones, and Brown last night.  
  
Smith- You were spying on me?  
  
Isis- Um. . . No I got up for a glass of water and stuff.  
  
Sure you did. *sigh*  
  
Isis- What's wrong?  
  
Smith- Nothing.  
  
Stop it child. I don't want any of your nagging. Not today. I have too much on my mind.  
  
Isis- Yeah, right. You're thinking about the real world aren't you?  
  
Smith- What?  
  
Isis- During my little get up and get water thing I heard some things.  
  
Smith- So you were spying on me.  
  
Isis- I think it's a good idea for you to go there. It isn't that bad, once you get used to it.  
  
I've made my decision, you will not change it.  
  
Smith- I will not.  
  
Isis- Why not?  
  
You are only a child, you wouldn't understand. Only a child. Is this why I'm so nice to you?  
  
Smith- I do not need to explain myself to you.  
  
Isis- Yes you do, I'm still your teacher. Remember?  
  
Smith- Only a child.  
  
Isis- I heard that. Child, huh? Don't estimate me, Smith. You did after all underestimate a certain Mr. Anderson didn't you? Look where that got you.  
  
Smith- Are you mocking me?  
  
Isis- I'm making a point.  
  
Smith- Of what?  
  
Isis- That you should go to the real world.  
  
Smith- I will not.  
  
Isis- What if I make you?  
  
What? She is only a child!  
  
Smith- You cannot.  
  
Isis- You should go, you need to go.  
  
Smith- Why?  
  
Isis- Have you ever seen it?  
  
Smith- Of course not.  
  
Isis- Then you should.  
  
Just like Isis. She stood her ground on what she said. I will not go.  
  
Isis- The real world. As your teacher I say we go on a field trip to see it. Come on. Are you scared?  
  
What the hell? I am a program, I am not scared.  
  
Isis- Just go, you'll love it.  
  
Smith- I don't want to listen to your nagging.  
  
Isis- Get used to it. Cause I'm not going to stop unless you go.  
  
Smith- Black mail again?  
  
Isis- Please, Smith.  
  
I will not go.  
  
Isis- The real world.  
  
Smith- I will not go.  
  
Isis- Not even to see Jones and Brown?  
  
Smith- I will not go.  
  
I hated this. I looked at Isis, she seemed disappointed.  
  
Isis- Mindless drone.  
  
Smith- Pitiful organism.  
  
Isis- Last year's model.  
  
Smith- Virus.  
  
Isis- Neo hater.  
  
I don't want to go.  
  
Isis- *sigh* I don't want to argue.  
  
She got up, and went to make herself breakfast.  
  
I don't want to go. I have no need. What would I do there? *sigh* There is nothing there. It is nothing more than a wasteland.  
  
Isis- Ok, you wont go. You'll never see anything real, you'll never be real, and you wont even see the very things that created you.  
  
Smith- The Sentinels?  
  
Isis- Well you've never seen them have you?  
  
Smith- I have files on them.  
  
Isis- Files are just stupid files.  
  
She was right. I had never seen the machines. A wasteland with my creators. Isis took a bite of her food.  
  
Isis- I find that weird. I mean they're kind of like your parents, and you've never seen them. Hm. You're kind of like an orphan.  
  
Smith- An orphan?  
  
Isis- Well you've never seen your parents.  
  
Smith- You're comparing Sentinels to parents?  
  
Isis- I suppose.  
  
Humans. Such strange ways of thinking.  
  
Isis- Come on, think of all the things you could see.  
  
Smith- a barren wasteland, with Neo statues?  
  
Isis- You're calling my home a wasteland? How dare you. Zon is the first human city since the machines. It is twice as big as Zion. The skyscrapers stand tall, and people are kind. We are at peace at last. Oh, and yeah. There are Neo statues.  
  
Smith- and beyond Zon's gates?  
  
Isis- Is a barren wasteland of twisted metal and human bone.  
  
Smith- There.  
  
She spoke strongly for Zon. She's attached to it, just like many humans to their homes.  
  
Isis- Oh come on. You have a great opportunity here, Smithie. You could see it all.  
  
Smith- I think not.  
  
Isis- If it makes you feel any better, there are no malls. Plus I live at the edge of Zon. We could go venture out. You could see your parents.  
  
Her persistence is just like any other human.  
  
Isis- You could see the Sentinels!  
  
An intriguing idea. To see my creators. Possibly even see the flaw in them that caused them to loose the war. But I will not. Will I?  
  
Isis- I thought I told you to accept it. How can you, if you wont even get out of here?  
  
Accept it? Not this again. I know I have to accept it! But I don't need to go to the Real World! I don't need to. . . I just. . .  
  
Isis- Neo once told me you hated this place.  
  
Neo? I looked away.  
  
Isis- That you hated the smell of this place.  
  
Damn you, Neo.  
  
Isis- If you hate it so much why do you not accept a chance to leave?  
  
Dammit. How much do you tell this child, Neo!?  
  
Smith- Why do you keep trying?  
  
Isis- Because I know you want out.  
  
At one time I did want out. But I couldn't do that. I tried to make it my own. And I failed. I do want out. But not like that. I want away from this place but not like that.  
  
Isis- What chose do you have?  
  
What? She was right. There is no alternative. I stay here or I leave. I want out but not like that. But still I want out.  
  
Smith- I do not want out that way.  
  
Isis- With humans? *sigh* Where ever you go there's going to be humans. So you might as well go now, before every one moves there.  
  
Smith- True.  
  
She was correct. Most of the humans still live in the Matrix. But not like this. But, still.  
  
Isis- Come on.  
  
I do need to get out of here.  
  
Smith- *sigh* I can't believe it. How did you do that?  
  
Isis- What?  
  
Smith- How the hell did you get me to go?  
  
Damn you, child.  
  
Isis- Yay! This is going to be so cool!  
  
Yeah, sure. Cool. Dammit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter: You Need to Sign Here, Here, and Here  
  
YAY! Time to get out of here!! I so wanna get Smith into the Real World! I'm excited. ^_^ *happy* 


	14. Sign Here, Here, and Here

Sign Here, Here, and Here  
  
Isis- This is going to be great! You could stay with me and stuff.  
  
Smith- Yes, great.  
  
Isis- You know the routine right? You go to one of those Plugging Stations, sign a bunch a forms, and yadayadayada.  
  
Smith- Yes, I know.  
  
Isis- So like when do you want to go?  
  
Smith- As soon as I can. Let's just get it over with.  
  
Isis- Good, then Wednesday? You could take off work.  
  
Smith- . . . Fine.  
  
I sat in my car, parked near a Station. My arms crossed, and my suite on. Why did I say, yes? I don't have to see those machines that programmed me. I don't need to go. Then why am I going? God. The Real World. Disgusting. Then why the hell am I here? I can't back out now. I told Jones and Brown. They're going to meet me out there. And Isis would never let it down. It's right there. The sooner I go the sooner it will be over. It's only three days. Then I'm back in here. And it will be over. It's simple. Then why am I not going yet?  
  
The sun is in my eyes. I wonder if the real sun is as bright. It doesn't really matter though. Then why did I ask that?  
  
I took out an address Isis had given me. It said Grid 05, Apartment 02, Room 404. She said that there are maps in the Real World, because of the many people that get unplugged a year. She said once I found a map it would be easy. Jones and Brown told me of these maps. They spoke that the center of the city was the busiest. And that it was a great place to find out about the city. I don't know what I will do in the Real World. I'm suppose to meet Isis an hour after I'm plugged in. It doesn't matter.  
  
I got out of my car. Walked slowly into the Station. The building itself was large, but I heard the Plug Ins are small. I open the glass doors, feeling a little breeze. Everything looks nice, and clean. Just like any other organization. There's a woman at the desk. She looks up and smiles.  
  
Secretary- Do you have an appointment?  
  
Smith- Yes, Smith.  
  
She typed my name into her computer, then she realized the name she was typing. She paused for a moment, and looked at me in disbelief. Why do humans do that? It can't be that hard to realize. She continued typing.  
  
Secretary- Uh. . . yes here you are. Go down the hall to room S12.  
  
I followed her directions. Humans ran by quickly. Doors went open, and programs I didn't recognized, recognized me. I turned to the room marked S12. Well here I go. I opened the door.  
  
Inside was dark. Thick metal wires ran throughout the walls. And there were five Plug Ins at the left. A young man sat with his legs on his desk, eating some chips. He didn't even notice me. He didn't even turn his head.  
  
Man- Name?  
  
Smith- Yes. Agent Smith.  
  
The man coughed a little, and quickly got up.  
  
Man- What?  
  
Smith- My name is Smith.  
  
Man- The Smith? You're not my cousin trying to prank me again?  
  
Smith- No. I am Smith.  
  
Man- Oh my god! It's the Smith! Dude I have to call my brother! Oh my god! My name is Fox! It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Smith!  
  
He said shaking my hand wildly.  
  
Fox- I can't believe it!  
  
My god. Some humans. Are they out of they're minds!  
  
Fox- Dude, I can't believe you still wear the suite. You look so cool!  
  
Smith- Yes.  
  
Fox- I mean I got this summer job to meet programs. But I never thought I'd meet you!  
  
Smith- Yes it is truly a miracle. Now can we get this over with?  
  
Fox- Oh yeah sure! Anything for you, man. Right this way.  
  
He led me to the desk, where I saw his computer. It said on the Woman In the Red Dress. There was a picture of her. Where does that ring a bell? Doesn't matter.  
  
Fox- Yeah so I got get your access code and then we can sign some stuff, and I need some of your info. Alright, access code?  
  
Smith- 10110000101  
  
Fox- OK, that checks out, ID.  
  
I handed him my Driver's license.  
  
Fox- Nice pic, man. Ok. Here read this.  
  
He handed me a little brochure that said "The Real World Rules." *sigh*  
  
Smith- Do I have to?  
  
Fox- Sorry Mr. Smith.  
  
I sat down for a moment reading the damn thing. All it was, was a little kiddy program, saying what we can a can't do. Just a waste of my time.  
  
Fox- Ok. Here.  
  
It was a large contract.  
  
Fox- Sign here, here, and here. Oh and initials here.  
  
I signed them all.  
  
Fox- Ok, now here take this.  
  
He handed me a red pill.  
  
Fox- It gives your programming a temporary plug, so we can you know.  
  
I swallowed it. And I felt a tingling sensation, as a plug appeared on the back of my neck. I reached over and touched it. It was a strange thing. I felt a little weird touching it.  
  
Fox- Cool huh?  
  
Smith- Uh, yes. Cool.  
  
Fox- Ok, now sit here, dude. Lay back. This may feel a little weird. Oh and when you get on the other side, say hi to my bro, Wolf. He'll be the guy that greets you.  
  
I was going it'd be a few more seconds and I would leave here. Leave this place. I was going to go to the- - -  
  
Upload Begin  
  
There was a huge pain in the back of my neck. I felt my code be torn away from me, it felt like when Neo freed me. Something was in me.  
  
33% Finished  
  
And I was in darkness for a long time. They were uploading me into the android body. It was a slow process. And I spent time in the darkness. IT was like a void. There was no light, no humans.  
  
50% Finished  
  
I didn't know what to think. What to say. It was if I wasn't even there. It was so strange. I had never been uploaded like this. It was so strange. So. . . So something. . .  
  
77%  
  
I sat in the darkness, for a long time. It reminded me of when I was an Agent. When my services weren't needed, Agents went to a place like this. I didn't like it then, and I don't like it now.  
  
95% Finished Beyond words. The darkness. It was beyond. It was like - - -  
  
Upload Complete 


	15. Welcome To The Real World

Welcome to the Real World  
  
Upload Complete  
  
Man- Welcome. To the Real World.  
  
I felt a sudden pain in the back of my neck again. And I could suddenly feel things. Feel what was happening. Feel the chair I was sitting in. My breathes. I could feel weight once again. I could feel the real world. But it was still dark. I moved my hand slightly and it was still dark. And then I realized that my eyes weren't open. I opened them slowly, unaware of what I would see. It felt strange being there. Everything is different here. My eyes were open, and I stared at the ceiling. I opened my eyes for the very first time. I scanned the ceiling, it was the first thing I ever saw. Everything is different here. It's heavier or something. I didn't move for a long time. I just stared at the ceiling above. I didn't move for a long time. And I don't know why.  
  
I got up slowly. I felt a little dizzy. I scanned the room. It was just like the one in the Matrix, except a little more rusted. A man, with blue hair, stared at me, and I nodded to him. This is it. The Real World. I looked down at my hand. Stretched my fingers, and skin appeared where the metal was. It flickered for a moment.  
  
Man- Sorry, the holograms haven't been working well lately. These holograms go over the entire android, and cover it to make it look like you.  
  
He knelt down and took a look at my hand. I looked up and saw a broken mirror. I stared at myself, my mouth was open. And then my face split into two. A line cut through it, and it returned to normal. It was the hologram. I wanted to say something. I wanted to snatch my hand away. But I didn't. I couldn't seem to speak. It felt so strange. I felt a little sick for a moment.  
  
Man- I'm Wolf, sorry about my brother Mr. Smith. He's a little crazy.  
  
I looked up at him still in my seat. I couldn't speak. I felt so sick. I don't like this.  
  
Wolf- I know you must feel weird. It's ok. It'll go away in a sec. It's just Real World sickness.  
  
I looked around. The Real World. I was here. I was real. This place was real. Not some dream world. This was the city of Zon. This was real. And I didn't feel well. Everything was different here. I could feel these things around me. It was this feeling. This awareness. It wasn't normal, at least to me.  
  
I looked back at the mirror. My face still flickered at times. In the real world. I wore a black cotton long sleeved shirt. Black pants as well. I couldn't help but wonder where my suite was.  
  
Wolf- So you're Agent Smith?  
  
I nodded, not be able to speak. I didn't want to talk to the man. I didn't really want to be here. But I was. And he was the only guy who knew what to do.  
  
I was in the Real World. This place was real. I felt a pain in my throat and I coughed.  
  
Smith- This is it?  
  
I said in a weak, crackling voice. The man just nodded. I was here.  
  
Wolf- Come on, Mr. Smith.  
  
The man helped me up.  
  
Wolf- Let me give you the tour.  
  
I felt a little sick still. I just wanted to leave. To get out of here. I felt a little dizzy walking, and I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to go with the man named Wolf. I didn't even want to be here. But now I suppose I have to.  
  
I walked behind the man. My vision blurred, and changed colors. It was the android body. It returned to normal, and I saw the man staring at me. He looked worried and turned to begin walking again. I shook my head. Why is it strange here? What's wrong with this place. Everything was. . . Was closer. Was larger. Was I don't know. This world. Things are around me here. What is wrong? Is it me?  
  
Wolf- This is the Real World, Mr. Smith.  
  
He pointed out a window. I walked closer to it, to see. Oh. . . My God. . . These buildings. These structures. They were taller. Stronger. They went up into the sky. Hover cars flew by. And people below walked. The sky was blocked by a cloudy day. And I stood high above anything else. But something was different. This place is different. These buildings. . .  
  
Wolf- Back there is the desert. Where human and machine bodies lay.  
  
I looked beyond the city. And saw an endless sea of metal. It was different. This place. . . It is strange. Why does this world awe me? Why do I stop and look around? It is merely a wasteland. But it's different.  
  
Wolf- Ok, you do have somewhere to go right?  
  
I nodded, still looking outside.  
  
Wolf- Ok. On your arm is a button. Just press it to see how much power the body has. You can recharge with a plug on your other arm, if the power is low. If anything happens to this body we have a backup file of you on our system. Your hologram might flicker sometimes. Now, this body is suppose to act like a human's. If it's hot you may feel the heat. Cold, you'd need to wear a sweater. If you get cut by something the hologram will appear to bleed. And you do have sense, touch, smell, hearing, etc. You don't need to eat, but it does have a function if you do have some food. We try and make these bodies as human as possible. If anything goes wrong just send a message through the connected system. You just have to press the plug on your neck. Alright follow me.  
  
I turned my head slowly. My head still dizzy. I followed him. We went down an elevator. This is the Real World. Everything was different. The colors were rusted, and old. The light was wrong, and the feeling. It just was strange. The man led me to a door.  
  
Wolf- Here you go. Everything may feel overwhelming at first, but you get used to it. Here's a map. If you get lost, just ask somebody, a lot of programs do. I hope you have a nice trip, Mr. Smith.  
  
I nodded, I didn't know if I could speak yet. I hesitated to walk out the door, but I did.  
  
The Real World. I looked up into the sky. All I saw were dark clouds. I suppose that is best for me. I looked around me. These humans walked calmly by in their scratched, woven shirts just like mine. Their faces were dirty and their hair was greasy. But I suppose that is to be expected. I could feel them, no, but something was different here. I knew they were there, a feeling that is not in the Matrix. Things were around me. A new sensation. They made noise. The humans. They made noise as they walked by. They made a new smell, different from the Matrix. Much different. No longer disgusting, but something else. These sensations? What the hell are they? Why is it different here? Why? Why do the noises sound different? What is wrong? I'm staring at things. Things not in the Matrix. Things I haven't seen before. These things are different.  
  
I started walking aimlessly. I don't need to go to Isis's yet. But I don't need to walk around. Then why am I? Why are these things different? Is it good? I stared in front of me. People crowded around in this street block. It seemed to be a market place. These people bumped into me, the rubbed against me, and I don't know what to think of it. These sensations are different. They're shocking. I'm feeling them differently. Why? The humans started to crowd around the little spaces where people sold food. I walked by them. These people were selling things, food, clothes, toys. So many people are here. And everything feels different. A small boy looked at me.  
  
Boy- Would you like a shirt?  
  
His voice was different. I shook my head, staring at him.  
  
Boy- Are you a program?  
  
The boy asked quietly. How can he tell? I nodded to him.  
  
Boy- Which one are you?  
  
Smith- I am. . .  
  
How could he tell? How could a small boy notice? Was it that obvious? The boy stared at me as I didn't answer. I couldn't tell him.  
  
Woman- Are you bothering a customer again?!  
  
A woman came.  
  
Boy- No, Sis.  
  
Woman- I'm sorry, Sir. My brother forgot to clean the dishes, again. He must go now.  
  
Boy- Oh come on.  
  
Woman- Don't make me get mom.  
  
Boy- So what program are you?  
  
Woman- That's rude! I apologize sir.  
  
The boy rolled his eyes. I bent down to him.  
  
Smith- I'll tell you later.  
  
The woman pushed the boy away, and he looked at me. That was an interesting encounter. First contact with a human here. Strange. How could the boy tell? I started walking again. I couldn't have told him I was me. It wouldn't have worked out well. I found a simple way to get out of the situation.  
  
I continued to walk in one direction.  
  
This place. It is. . . Unusual. I suppose that is the right word.  
  
Someone bumped into me in the crowd, it disrupted my hologram for a moment. I pushed through the humans, not knowing where to go. I looked up to the sky. Clouds blocked it from my view. That is best, I suppose. I stood while humans passed around me. Gently shoving me as I stayed still. Why have I stopped? There is no reason that I stopped. I looked around with no reason too. These people passed me. Why have I stopped? I looked at the humans. There faces like mine, their clothes like mine, but they aren't not like me. Not at all. Not at all. I stood there a moment longer. Then I was pushed forward, out of the crowd. I was on the side of a large park. I saw buildings surround the park, and this place seemed to be the only place that was a little green. Fountains sprayed water around, and small trees grew. This place seems out of place here. Isis told me this was the center of the city. I walked around it, going forward. These children laughed, I didn't like hearing that. There are these little green parts of grass in between the concrete sidewalks. People smiled here.  
  
I turned my head, and saw something I never wanted to see. A bronze statue of Neo stood tall in the center of this park. I stood there staring at it. Damn. Damn. Damn. I turned my head, and growled at the thing. I walked closer to the thing, standing in front of it. The statue had Neo standing up in his cloak, and his shades on. His face showed no expression, no sign of emotion unlike any other human. His face calm. I've seen that face before, many times before. You're ready aren't you, Mr. Anderson? That face. That is the face that is ready for battle. The face he would show me, whenever ready for a battle. He would show me no emotion, showing no fear. But I knew. Mr. Anderson is really only human. I knew behind that damn face was Neo, afraid. Afraid of me, of this battle. Afraid that he would die. That I would win. I know that face. The face that is ready to die, ready to fight for what he believes. I always hated that face. Always. I looked at the statue. I walked away from it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter: You Promised  
  
Sry it took so long you guys. School just started and I have an evil English teacher. 


	16. You Promised

You Promised  
  
The statue stared at me, as I walked away from it. I could feel it staring at me, something new.  
  
I walked back towards the city, away from this park. I looked around me as I walked, buildings all around this place, there is nowhere to go. I walked looking away. Ah!  
  
Smith- Err!  
  
I backed away from whatever just happened. What the hell was that? It felt painful whatever it was. I looked around, quickly. What was that? Why did it hurt? Why? I looked down, my foot had stepped onto the grass. Was that it? Grass? I placed my foot lightly on the grass. Ah! It feels different! It different! Why?! I placed my foot on it again. I can feel it. The grass. Through my shoes, I could feel it. It was different from concrete, it was. . . Not as solid. Well of course, but. . . Why does it feel different? Why does it almost hurt to stand on it? The grass is different than the concrete, and I can feel that. But why is it different? Because this is my first time standing on it. Is that it? This new sensation? It is. I hate this place. A simple piece of grass nearly scared me!  
  
I walked away, not wanting to step on anything. *sigh* I need to find a map. That child said there should be maps here. I don't want this to be like the mall, there has to be a map here. There! I suppose it wasn't that bad. I walked to my right, towards the map. This map is pretty large. I didn't realize Zon is so huge. Let's see, grid E, to level 7. Is this where Isis is? I suppose so. Where is that? I looked up to the right, there, that is the building. I started towards it. Walking through the humans, and entering the building. The building itself was a little dirty, nothing unexpected here. I went into the elevator to the 80 th floor. Her she was, room 837.  
  
I opened the door and. . . Oh my God. . . This can't be a child's room. All over the place were thick wires, all over the walls, all spreading into the corner where there were five large monitors. It was a dark room, and the monitors said she had mail. Wires crawled by, connecting to more wires. And a camera robot floated by and blinked at me. This couldn't be hers. It was as complicated as. . . as a sentinel.  
  
Isis- Smith is that you?!  
  
Her voice seemed like it came from the ceiling, I looked up. This couldn't be hers. It's far too complicated. Far too. . .  
  
Smith- This is Smith!  
  
Isis- Give me a sec. This damn coil won't fit! Ow! Get a towel, please!  
  
I looked around. There was nowhere to get a towel. All I could see were wires. Then Isis's head poke out from the ceiling in the wires.  
  
Isis- You're late, you know. Urh! This damn coil! Fit!  
  
Smith- What are you attempting to do?  
  
Isis- One sec. Hah! Take that stupid coil!  
  
Her head came out of the wires again. She looked at me with some grease on her face.  
  
Isis- I'm trying to fix this main power source, I've been running on auxiliary for the passed two days. Oh. Could you flip that switch, the green one over there? Thanks.  
  
This can't be. She is just a child! I flipped the switch.  
  
Isis- Ow! Dammit! You stupid coil! Smith, hand me the hammer!  
  
I handed her the hammer, she took it and disappeared into the wires on the ceiling again.  
  
Isis- Hah! Take this coil!  
  
I could hear these banging noises, from the ceiling.  
  
Isis- Okay, try the switch again.  
  
I did, and the whole ceiling turned brighter, with a blue light.  
  
Isis- Oh Boo Yah! I'm good!  
  
She dropped from the ceiling and landed on her feet. She grabbed a rag, and wiped her hands and face.  
  
Isis- I can finally go full power.  
  
She walked passed me, and turned on all five of her monitors.  
  
Isis- Cool, mail from Aries.  
  
She acted like this was nothing. Like this room, and this machinery was nothing. She couldn't have done this!  
  
Isis- So did you have a nice trip?  
  
Smith- It was. . . New.  
  
Isis- I guess that's a good thing.  
  
Smith- what is. . . This place?  
  
Isis- my room.  
  
Your room!?  
  
Smith- What are these things?  
  
Isis- most of it is really stuff for hacking.  
  
Smith- Hacking what?  
  
Isis- Stuff. Anyway, this monitor here let's me see the whole city, thanks to Neo I got cameras in the sky, man. This one here does most of the scanning, like scanning all files going into my computer, and the others are really just adding speed.  
  
How could she?. . .  
  
Isis- Come on, I'll show you your room.  
  
Before she got up, she some headphones, and put them on. Must do something with her computer.  
  
She led me down her hall, and the wires began to lessen. To a room all the way down the hall. It was a small room, no color, and a large window on the right.  
  
Isis- Sorry it's so small, but if you look through the window you can see the whole city.  
  
I looked through the window. How could she do this? She did all this to her apartment?  
  
Smith- How could you build those things?  
  
Isis- *sigh* Get this through your Agent head. Smith equals ex- Agent. Isis equals thirteen-year-old genius!  
  
I didn't know she was at this level of intelligence.  
  
Smith- This city is. . . impressive. Interesting humans built in only six years.  
  
Isis- Humans can do a lot when they need to begin a new. Hold on a sec.  
  
She walked to the hall, and put her hand on the headphones.  
  
Isis- No, I can't. No. No. What? You sure? Yeah. Whatever. No. I have to go. No. No. Go away, I got to go!  
  
She was obviously talking to someone.  
  
Isis- Sorry. So you like this place.  
  
Smith- It is not what I expected.  
  
Isis- I guess that is a good thing. Come on, let's go watch some broadcasts from the web.  
  
Smith- what about the Sentinels? You said we were to go see them.  
  
Isis- Yeah, well we'll do that tomorrow.  
  
Smith- I'd rather go today, get it over with.  
  
Isis- Well to bad.  
  
Smith- It would be more efficient if- -  
  
Isis- Nope, I can't today, sorry.  
  
Smith- The only reason I'm here is because you promised you would take me to see these Sentinels.  
  
Isis- I can't today!  
  
Smith- I would have never come if- -  
  
Isis- Fine, you want Sentinels? Here!  
  
She threw something at me, and I caught it. I looked down at it. It looked like a claw, connected to a thick armored arm.  
  
Smith- What is this.  
  
Isis- A Squidie's hand, and here, this is a Sentinel's eye.  
  
I held the eye. It was just purely red, I did not realize how red they were, it was strange.  
  
Smith- You promised- -  
  
Isis- Yeah, I promised. So I promise tomorrow, first thing in the morning. Okay?  
  
There was no changing her mind, no use, I don't want to argue anyway.  
  
Isis- Come on, sit here.  
  
She sat on an old red couch, and turned on one of her monitors to a broadcast.  
  
Smith- I rather stand.  
  
Isis- Whatever.  
  
She watched the monitor, it had some entertainment show on. I stood close to her with the Sentinel parts in my hands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter: Raining Code  
  
Don't worry people! Two more chapters until Neo, Trinity, and Raven! ^_^ 


	17. Raining Code

Raining Code  
  
It was night now, the clouds had grown darker, and the sky poured rain.  
  
Isis- Come on, we need to go get some food.  
  
Smith- Food?  
  
Isis- I'm hungry, we'll go get some bread. Wheat here tastes so much better than in the Matrix, come on.  
  
Isis grabbed my hand, and got a coat for herself. She tried handing one to me.  
  
Smith- I do not require a coat.  
  
Isis- You sure? That body will be cold.  
  
Smith- I do not need it.  
  
Isis- suite yourself.  
  
We went down the elevator, Isis hummed an annoying tune. I looked at her. She stopped.  
  
Isis- sorry.  
  
We entered the lobby, where the doors were glass. The rain slid down the doors. It reminded me of something. Isis grabbed my hand again, and hastily ran out the doors. And - - What's happening!?  
  
Smith- ahh!  
  
I ran back under the building, where it shielded me from whatever was happening. Isis looked back at me, in awe. How can she stand out there? Something is out there, I felt these things all over me. They were cold, and- - And they were raindrops. . .  
  
Isis- What is it?  
  
She sounded worried. I looked at her, raindrops slid down her skin. Her hair became wet, and you could see her breathe in the cold.  
  
Smith- It's the rain. . .  
  
Isis- The rain?  
  
Smith- It's falling. . .  
  
I looked down at my hand, it was wet, and a raindrop went down my finger. I could feel it. Feel it differently. This rain. . . This isn't like when I fought Neo for the last time. This rain is different. This rain is cold. . . It's harder. . . It's real. I stuck my hand out, and felt the rain drop on my hands. Every drop felt like they were hitting me, like. . . It almost hurt. The rain never stopped, it continued to fall on my hand, with no pattern at all. It was. . . Strange.  
  
Isis- Smith, it's only rain.  
  
I didn't move, she didn't understand. The rain. . . It never stopped. . . It never stopped being so cold. It was always rain. This sensation I felt would always be the same.  
  
Isis- Come on.  
  
I took a step closer to her, my hand still forward. The rain hit my head now. It made my hair wet, and went down my face. It was. . . Something. . . It started to make my clothes wet. The clothes began to stick to my skin, and I became colder. I still could feel every single drop fall on me. They never stopped.  
  
Smith- How can you stand it?  
  
Isis- Stand what?  
  
Smith- The rain. . . Does it always feel this way?  
  
Isis- Rain is rain.  
  
Smith- Why is it so cold?  
  
Isis- Smith, it's always like this.  
  
Smith- But. . .  
  
It was so cold. . . It was so strange.  
  
Isis- Come on, let's go.  
  
Isis grabbed my hand, and dragged me away. The rain dropped all over me. It never stopped. It hit m face, and made me wet. My hair felt strange. It was wet, but. . . Isis kept pulling me. We went passed buildings, and the statue of Neo. It still stared at me, even as rain went down both of our faces.  
  
Isis- Come on! You can run faster than this !  
  
But. . . I don't want to.  
  
We ran into a market. The rain stopped hitting me inside. And the effects of being wet started to kick in. My hair still dripped water down my shirt. I looked over at Isis, her hair looked strange wet.  
  
Isis- So, you want anything to eat?  
  
Smith- . . . What?  
  
I wasn't really listening to her.  
  
Isis- Do want any food?  
  
Smith- I still do not require food.  
  
I don't think the taste of something real will be good.  
  
Isis- you can wait here, I'll only be a minute.  
  
Smith- I will. . . go outside.  
  
Isis- Why?  
  
I didn't answer her, I just went outside.  
  
I stood outside, watching the rain. I saw how it fell into the puddles, and how my breath could be seen in the cold. I felt so cold. But. . . The rain. It wouldn't stop. It never ended. Why does it remind me of something? Why is rain so cold here? Why when it hits me, I feel it? Why do the puddles it makes seem different? This is real rain. That is why.  
  
Isis- Ok, I'm ready.  
  
Isis came to me with a lot of bags in her hands.  
  
Isis- Geeze, you're wet.  
  
Smith- It's falling. . .  
  
I couldn't explain it to her. There was something about it. The rain. . . What did it remind me of?  
  
Isis- Let's go home.  
  
I looked down at her.  
  
Smith- Alright.  
  
We walked back to her apartment. I walked up to a window.  
  
Smith- Does it always rain like this?  
  
Isis- No, this is just a big storm. You want to dry your clothes?  
  
She came up to me, and pressed a button on my shoulder. Then I appeared to be dry.  
  
Smith- Thank you.  
  
Lightning struck the real sky.  
  
Isis- I'm going to go to bed. I know you won't sleep. Make yourself at home.  
  
Smith- I will.  
  
Isis- Goodnight, Smith.  
  
Smith- Goodnight.  
  
Isis walked away, and went into her room. And I was alone.  
  
I studied Isis's machinery. But no matter what, I could hear the rain hitting the windows in the silence.  
  
I decided to go to my room, a small lamp made a little light. I went close to the window, and stared at the rain. Lightning lit up the clouds, revealing the rest of the city that was in the darkness. I then sat down on my bed. I couldn't stop looking at the rain. There was something. . . It just reminded me of something. The rain hit the window, and the wind made it slid down the glass. The rain was falling. Falling. It was falling down. The raindrops slid down the window, like. . . The Matrix. The code, the code did this very same thing. It would be falling. It would fall, just like raindrops on the glass. The code slid down on the monitors, the rain slid down the glass. It was like the code. It was raining the code. It reminded me of my home. . . I stayed up, until the rain stopped, and the clouds began to clear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter: It Is Only Wreckage 


	18. It Is Only Wreckage

It Is Only Wreckage  
  
The rain had stopped, and the clouds began to clear. I sat in my room, alone. It was an amazing site, the clouds. Then there was a knocking at my door, and Isis came in.  
  
Isis- Morning.  
  
She came in quietly, and sat down next to me.  
  
Isis- How's the storm?  
  
Smith- It has cleared.  
  
Isis- Good.  
  
We sat there for a while admiring the clouds.  
  
Isis- We'll go outside the city today. After I get some food.  
  
Smith- Alright.  
  
I got up slowly, and Isis yawned as we walked down the hallway. She turned and turned on her monitors, and checked the weather. I stood and watched her.  
  
Isis- Oy.  
  
Smith- What is it?  
  
Isis- I had the weirdest dream last night.  
  
Smith- And what was it.  
  
Isis- Well. . . I dreamt of you and Neo in a. . . bathtub.  
  
What!? Neo and me in a bathtub!?  
  
Isis- You had clothes on! But it was just weird.  
  
That is impossible! Hell no!  
  
Smith- Indeed.  
  
Humans, and dreaming. Such a strange subject.  
  
Isis then jumped up, and grabbed her coat. She got a banana, and grabbed a metal container.  
  
Isis- Let's go.  
  
I followed her, still thinking about the rain. In the elevator she leaned against me. I didn't know why. I looked down at her, but she didn't notice. The elevator opened and she pulled me through the Lobby.  
  
Isis- Hey, Nova.  
  
She said waving to someone there. The person waved back, and gave a second look. Seeing an Agent being pulled by a child. I didn't care. I didn't want to pull my hand away. I just didn't.  
  
We walked by that damn statue again. Then continued through the crowds. Isis clearly didn't like the traffic.  
  
Isis- Ok. You're used to chasing people, right?  
  
I didn't understand.  
  
Smith- Yes. . .  
  
Isis- Ok. Then chase me!  
  
She jumped onto the window of another apartment building and jumped onto the stairs. She continued running up. Then I realized she was getting away. I started after her. A typical human, finding ways to get there faster, impatient. It doesn't matter though. I ran up the stairs onto the roof. Seeing Isis was jumping onto the next building. Impressive, but I suppose I should stop underestimating her. Luckily for her, these buildings are so close together. I quickly jumped after her. I got closer to her each jump. Until she finally stopped, and I picked her up from her side off the ground. She started kicking.  
  
Isis- Hey! Let me go!  
  
Smith- I caught you.  
  
Isis- Is that a joke!?  
  
Was it?  
  
Isis- Put me down!  
  
I set her down. She brushed herself, and jabbed me. Then pointed forward. I looked up and- - Sentinels. . . Everywhere. I couldn't imagine this. It's as if the city just stopped, and a desert of twisted metal began. In front of me, were machines. Isis jumped down, and I followed her. She started walking into the desert of metal. Piles were everywhere. As tall as 30 feet of broken machines. There was a fog there. An eerie fog was on the floor when I followed Isis. It was like a graveyard. A spark flared to my right, and a Sentinel eye glowed red for a moment. Isis began to climb onto a pile of metal. I hesitated.  
  
Isis- Come on.  
  
I followed her, climbing on the pile. It took a moment to finally get to the top. Isis stood in a proud position, as I stared at it all. The desert went on forever. All I could see was piles of metal, and this fog. We stood there in silence. I couldn't believe it. On and on.  
  
Smith- How could you?  
  
Isis- What?  
  
Smith- Humans could have never been able to defeat all of these Sentinels. The odds are impossible. I didn't know there were so many.  
  
Isis- It's easier with Neo.  
  
Yes of course. Only Neo could have made this happen. Then there was a silence. Only a piece of small metal falling down broke the silence. We stood there. It was strange. All of it. The fog, the remnants of metal, the smell, everything. Why was it that way?  
  
Isis then jumped down, and walked in one direction. I followed her. She started to put some things from the pile in her container. She examined a piece, and looked up at me.  
  
Isis- I want to show you something.  
  
She grabbed my hand tightly. Is she afraid? Am I? This place does have a terrifying feel to it. We walked over the pieces of metal, and the bolts. Until we turned around. And there was something that seemed like an omen. Something telling the two of us to leave. Something that seemed like desperation. In front of us was a Sentinel. It was sloped down on a pile of metal with its head leaning down, looking straight at us. Three of its claws were around us, appearing to be dragging the Sentinel, while one claw was hanging above its head ready to kill us. Its eyes were as red as fire, and a couple of them were broken. The other claws stretched behind it. It looked like it was about to kill us.  
  
Isis- There are rumors that this was the last Sentinel alive.  
  
Smith- I wouldn't deny it.  
  
Rumors may not be trusted. But the way this looked. The Sentinel looked like it was crawling, still trying to fulfill its purpose and kill. I could picture Neo standing just where I stood, holding his hand up. The Sentinel still trying to destroy him, when it just would stop working. I could just see it. I started to walk up to it. I had to touch it. I had to feel it. This machine that had created me. As Isis put it my parents. I had to touch it. I came closer to it, I could see my reflection in its fireball eyes. I touched the glass eye, and it broke into pieces. I stepped back at the sound of the glass breaking. The pieces fell to the ground. Why did it break when I touched it? Isis came to my side. Holding my arm. We walked on top of pile that the Sentinel was on. We looked at the back of it. Seeing the arms stretched out. This place was eerie. This Sentinel was eerie. Everything here was eerie. I didn't like it. Isis grabbed my arm tighter. I looked down at her.  
  
Smith- I know.  
  
I did. She was scared.  
  
Isis- I don't come here often, not without anyone else.  
  
I bent down and picked up something that looked like a power cord. I held it tightly in my hand, and scanned the area again. The gray landscape, and the omen of a Sentinel.  
  
Smith- It is ok. It is only wreckage.  
  
I told Isis this, and she smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter: Surprise Visit  
  
Trinity and Raven are coming! Yay!! Oh and sorry it took so long. School. *sigh* 


	19. Surprise Visit

Surprise Visit  
  
We stood there for a while. On top of that sentinel. I had my hand over Isis's shoulder the whole time. I suppose that comforted her. I don't know how I felt. But. . .  
  
After that we returned to Isis's home. Soon it started to rain again. And the sky rained the code again. And reminded me of that last battle again. . . But that doesn't matter now.  
  
Isis- I've never seen it rain so hard.  
  
I was standing at the window next to one of her monitors. I turned to see her.  
  
Smith- I have, just not real.  
  
Isis- What's that suppose to mean?  
  
Smith- Nothing.  
  
Isis- Whatever.  
  
Isis opened that container she had been carrying. She pulled out some sentinel parts, and set them on her desk. She walked passed me, and put on some gloves, and a hologram appeared in front of her. It showed the news, saying what the weather was going to be. She sat on her couch, and looked up at me.  
  
Isis- What?  
  
I suppose I was watching her, humans find that strange. I was just standing there, looking at her. Although there was nothing else to do.  
  
Smith- Nothing.  
  
Isis- So are you just going to stand there?  
  
Smith- What would you suggest I do?  
  
She sighed, and looked around her room. But she couldn't find an answer.  
  
Isis- I don't know! This is your vacation.  
  
Smith- Vacation!? You forced me to come here.  
  
Isis- But you came.  
  
Smith- After you wouldn't stop bothering me.  
  
Isis- Yeah, well that's what I do.  
  
She was getting annoying again. Arguing with me, about everything.  
  
Isis- Just forget. Just go do Agent stuff, I don't like you staring at me.  
  
Smith- Agent stuff?  
  
Isis- Well, what would you do if you were an Agent in this situation?  
  
Smith- If I was still an Agent I would kill you, hack into Zion, and see if I can make a self-destroying virus to burn this city down.  
  
I said that in a strong voice, because it was true. Isis could see I was serious, she gave me a surprised look.  
  
Isis- Ok. . . Don't do Agent stuff.  
  
I diverted my gaze away from here, since she clearly didn't like it. I started to walk around the room, observing the machines. It was quite impressive. I walked to the corner of the room, where there was a red light, dimming and brightening. I don't know what it did but- - There was knocking at the door. I turned to the door that was just beside me. I turned the doorknob. Which I now regret. I opened the door, and there stood in front of me was her. That one rebel that slipped away from me so many times, the one rebel that caused me so much anger, that one rebel who was now the wife of The One. There stood in the doorway was Trinity, in torn blue clothes. It was she that gave the first surprised look. She looked up to see me, and not even with my sunglasses. Her eye widened and her mouth came open. Then I did the same. I couldn't believe it. No. That wasn't possible. How could she be here? How could she be standing next to me? I never wanted this! I started to back away from the door. No. No. Not now. Not in the Real World!  
  
Isis- Smith, who is it?  
  
I kept backing away from the door, and turned to Isis. She then walked in front of me.  
  
Isis- Trinity!  
  
Apparently she was as surprised as me. We all stood in silence for a moment, as I looked over Isis to see Trinity. No. She can't see me like this! No suite, no sunglasses, no power! I look just like any other god damn human! I can't let her see me like this! So weak and feeble! But I couldn't move. Trinity stared at me. Looking at my eyes that she has never truly seen. Oh, God. No.  
  
Raven- Mommy!  
  
Oh, no. Is it? That high pitched little voice? Is it from that child!? Neo's daughter? No. No. . . A child then came running and hugging Trinity's leg. It was her. That girl. Raven. She was so small. Her hair was short and black, her skin as pale as Neo's, and just as Neo said, she had Trinity's eyes. I looked down at the child. She smiled, and hugged her mother's leg. Then she noticed me as well. She looked up at me for a moment, then waved. This is crazy. . .  
  
Isis- Um. . . Trinity, I believe you already know Smith, Smith this is Raven. Raven this is Smith.  
  
Raven- . . . Hello!  
  
Trinity started to put an arm around her daughter, obviously protecting her from me. She then grabbed Raven and held her. She looked again at me with a face of shock.  
  
Smith- . . . Hello. . .  
  
I said quietly to that girl. What do I do? I just stood there for a moment longer, as the child stared at me.  
  
Isis- So, what are you guys doing here?  
  
Trinity still stared at me without replying. Then she looked down at Isis.  
  
Trinity- You left this at our place. We were going to wait til' you came by, but Raven wanted to see you.  
  
Trinity got a small box out of her bag that she carried and handed it to Isis.  
  
Trinity- I didn't know he was here.  
  
She shot a look at me.  
  
Isis- Well. . . Neo did tell you I was. . . Teaching him, right?  
  
Trinity- I didn't think you'd get him here.  
  
She talked as if I wasn't standing right there. I didn't like that. Although after what I've done to her I suppose this behavior should be expected. I stood there in silence. Watching them.  
  
Raven- Hi! Isis!  
  
Isis- Hello Ravey.  
  
Trinity still stared at me, as I did her. Then I looked down at the Raven who was in her arms. Raven couldn't have been more than four. She had her hands curled up, and she stared at me.  
  
Raven- Are you a prooogram?  
  
What do I say? I looked down at Isis, who was as oblivious as me. Then I looked to Trinity. I didn't know what she wanted, but I think she wished for me to answer. I turned back to Raven.  
  
Smith- . . . Yes. . .  
  
Raven- What's your name?  
  
Once again I looked at Trinity. What if they had told her about me? Told her what I did to her parents. I looked at Trinity. She nodded, to let me answer.  
  
Smith- My name is. . . Smith.  
  
Raven- That's a funny name!  
  
I suppose it is, since she is surrounded by people with names like Nova, and Sparks. Raven laughed a little more, and clapped her hands.  
  
Trinity- I think we should go, sweetie.  
  
Raven- But, Mommy! I want to stay and play with Isis and Smith!  
  
I could see Trinity didn't like it that her daughter said my name. She gave a concerned look, and looked back at me.  
  
Raven- Please, Mommy! Daddy isn't going to be home for a long time like you said!  
  
Trinity- But. . .  
  
Raven- Please, Mommy! Smith could protect me from the lighting!  
  
I saw a very disgusted look on Trinity's face, as Raven said my name again, and wanted me to protect her.  
  
Raven- Daddy always protects me, but now Smith can!  
  
Why me? Perhaps it is because I am male, her father always protects her, and thus a male always protects her. I didn't want this. I don't want to protect the child of Neo! I took a step back away from them. I refuse to do that! I wont!  
  
Isis- Don't you want to go home, Ravey?  
  
Raven- Nooo!!!  
  
Trinity- Sweetie. . .  
  
Raven- Please Mommy!! Please!!  
  
Trinity could see me backing away, I suppose I had a fearful face on. I never encountered such a young child, and I didn't want to do anything with it! I didn't want to do anything with Trinity! I didn't want this!  
  
Trinity- Alright. . . Just a little while. . .  
  
Raven- Yay!!  
  
Raven rustled out of her mother's arms, and ran passed her to me. She stared up at me and smiled.  
  
Isis- Don't you want to go play?  
  
I could see they were trying to get Raven away from me. They didn't like her being around me as much as I did.  
  
Raven- Do you want to play?  
  
She was asking me!  
  
Trinity- Raven, leave the poor guy alone. This is his first time in the Real World. Remember what I told you.  
  
Raven looked back at her mother, and nodded.  
  
Isis- Go get your toys, Ravey.  
  
Raven then walked passed me, and went to a closet. She opened it, and pulled out some toys. She sat down and started playing with them. She finally was ignoring me. Trinity walked in with her arms crossed, slowly walking towards me.  
  
Trinity- So. . . What are you doing here?  
  
She came up to me rudely. Again I should expect this.  
  
Smith- I am here, because of her.  
  
I pointed at Isis.  
  
Isis- Well, I thought it would be good for him.  
  
Trinity stared at Isis, then at me again.  
  
Trinity- I never thought in a million years would I see you here.  
  
She started to circle me.  
  
Smith- Neither did I.  
  
Trinity- I have to admit, it is good to see you, at least when you're not trying to kill me.  
  
I didn't say anything. Anything I would have said she would have spat back at me. So instead I changed the subject.  
  
Smith- I didn't know you were so close to Isis.  
  
I looked at Isis, she looked nervous.  
  
Isis- Well. . . You never asked. Me and Neo, Trinity, Ravey, even Morpheus when I see him, we are all pretty close.  
  
Trinity- Yeah, we found Isis about when she was Raven's age. Neo got to her, just before a Sentinel attacked her. She had nowhere to go. So after awhile we took care of her. That is until she insisted on moving out because of her "superior intellect."  
  
Isis- Neo is kind of protective of me. He wouldn't let me move far. I'm only flight away from your guys' home.  
  
Smith- And why did you not tell me this?  
  
Isis- Because then you would have hated me!  
  
Trinity- She's right you know.  
  
I looked away from Trinity. She sat down, and did Isis. I chose to stay standing.  
  
Smith- So where is Mr. And- -  
  
Don't say Mr. Anderson.  
  
Smith- Where is Neo?  
  
Trinity knew I was going to say Anderson, I saw it in her eyes. She titled her head.  
  
Trinity- He's at council meeting.  
  
Isis- How's Morph?  
  
Trinity- He's fine. Niobi and he are getting a ship together. I don't know what they'll call it.  
  
Isis- Awesome!  
  
Trinity- He's not going to let you drive it.  
  
Isis- Aww. . .  
  
Smith- You drive?  
  
Isis- No. I crash.  
  
I didn't get too far into the conversation. Trinity still eyeballed me, like I was going to kill her any second. That is expected. I stood and listened to them. When I felt a tugging at my leg. I looked down, and Raven stood there.  
  
Raven- What kind of program are you?  
  
I looked over at Trinity.  
  
Smith- I am a. . . A. . . Former Federal Law Enforcer.  
  
I couldn't say an Agent. So, a federal law enforcer was close enough to what I did. Protect the Matrix from illegal Rebels.  
  
Raven- What's that?  
  
Smith- I use to keep everything in order in the Matrix.  
  
That is a good way to put it.  
  
Raven- Oh! Do you want to play with me?  
  
Trinity- Ravey. . .  
  
Smith- I'll be fine, go ahead without me.  
  
Raven then walked along and Isis joined her. Trinity stared at me.  
  
Trinity- A Federal Law Enforcer?  
  
Smith- I could not say Agent.  
  
Trinity- But a Federal Law Enforcer?  
  
Smith- Technically it is what I did.  
  
Trinity smiled a bit. I suppose what I said was funny to her.  
  
After about an hour, they left. Raven had fallen asleep, and Trinity carried her away in her arms. Raven kept tugging at my leg, asking me these questions. I would have to answer, which was not always easy. Raven was not what I expected, she was just like any other child. Innocent, I suppose. Trinity didn't talk to me much. But shot a glance at me, and ask me a question or two. I didn't like the visit much, but it was not as bad as I expected. It still rained, as we said goodbye. Then Trinity left.  
  
Isis- So. . . What'd you think of that?  
  
Smith- An interesting experience.  
  
Isis- You like Raven.  
  
Smith- I did not say that.  
  
Isis- But you do.  
  
Smith- You virus, assuming what you cannot tell.  
  
Isis- Hey! Mindless drone!  
  
Smith- Blood sack.  
  
Isis- Inefficient program!  
  
Smith- Emotional hazard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter: Family Reunion  
  
Ok . . . If you haven't seen Revolutions don't read my following sentence. But when you do see Revolutions please read this later.  
  
Smith and Neo are DEAD!!!!! *cries* I would have accepted Neo!!! But why did he have to take Smith with him!!!??? Ok. From now on. This story is like a what if. . . What if they both lived and the machines are gone the war is over, and etc.  
  
Thank you. 


	20. Family Reunion

Family Reunion  
  
I didn't sleep, I never sleep. I watched the night turn to day. It didn't rain as much, sometimes though. Isis got up early, most likely to say goodbye. This was it, my last day here. Last day to be real. It had been an. . . interesting experience. Isis started to walk around, as she drank something.  
  
Isis- It's been fun.  
  
Smith- I guess. . .  
  
I sighed, picking up a Sentinel piece. Today would be the last day I'd be real. Today was Friday. Today I had to go see my brothers. It would be. . . strange. Though I wonder what I'll say. . . What they'll say. . . It doesn't matter now.  
  
Smith- I should go. . .  
  
Isis looked over, surprised. As if she didn't want me to leave.  
  
Isis- You're leaving? So soon?  
  
I wanted to get out of there.  
  
Smith- yes.  
  
Isis looked over at me, as if she were thinking.  
  
Isis- Oh, ok.  
  
Smith- I will see you tomorrow, my place.  
  
Isis- actually, you've seen enough of me. I'll give you the weekend to yourself.  
  
Really? That is surprising. Why would you do that, Isis?  
  
Smith- All right, thank you.  
  
Isis- Bye, Smith.  
  
I went out the door. That was strange, it felt strange. Just last night she was insulting me. Though humans are erratic. Perhaps it is just her. Perhaps.  
  
I walked down the streets of Zion. My brothers were going to meet at a restaurant. I needed to find a map. I passed that statue of him. I noticed how much he looked like his daughter. That girl was very intriguing.  
  
I found a map, the restaurant isn't that far. Just down the street. I had to go through them again. Their filth and smell, but it wasn't as bad anymore. Perhaps I have gotten use to it.  
  
There, there is the restaurant. Oh no. Why do I feel this sudden rush? Am I nervous? I shouldn't be. It's just Jones and Brown. Just them. The two Agents I use to have power over. But why can't I seem to move? It is just them. Only them. I spent half of my existence, my life with them. But now. . . Now I haven't seen them in so long. What happens? What do I do? Why am I only think of this now!? When they are so close!? I look just like these humans. Can I let my brothers see me like this? I have to. Right? But. . .  
  
Jones- You will die in seven days.  
  
Smith- Ahh!  
  
A voice came from behind me, braking my train of thought, surprising me. I twisted around, and there a brother stood. Jones stood right beside me, laughing that he had made me scream. It was Jones. Just like I remember, just without a suit. Jones was the scrawniest of the three of us. He wore green torn clothes, and was just laughing. He looked at me, smiling, and shaking his head. I think I had my mouth open. It was just a shock to see him.  
  
Jones- It's good to see you, Smith.  
  
He came closer to me.  
  
Smith- Jones?  
  
Jones- Yup, Former Agent Jones.  
  
My mouth was still open.  
  
Jones- Come on, let's go. Brown is already there. He's always early.  
  
Smith- Brown?  
  
Jones started to push me forward through the crowd. And then I could see him. There stood Brown, laughing at the sight of me being pushed like I was. They were so human.  
  
Brown- Smith!  
  
Before I knew it, Brown wrapped his arms around me. He was hugging me. Well. . . I. . .Uh. . .  
  
Smith- Brown!  
  
I pushed myself out of his arms.  
  
Brown- Sorry. Got a little carried away.  
  
Brown smiled at me, I turned and so did Jones. The two Agents that I had been their superior. Now I was their equal.  
  
Jones- Let's go, I'm starved!  
  
Smith- You are?  
  
Jones- Of course.  
  
But we are not human. We, even in these bodies, do not need food. How could he be starved? How could he crave for food?  
  
Brown- You'll love this place, Smith. The waitresses all dress in suits!  
  
Jones- And the food is great, you know, for being real food.  
  
We sat down in the corner of the restaurant. The waitresses indeed wore suits. Quit interesting actually. Like seeing what it would be like with a female Agent. The woman all were very well. . . attractive. The Mainframe would not have done that, they would have endangered more human programs to be attracted to them.  
  
Brown- You can see why the Mainframe never made females, huh Smith?  
  
Did he say something?  
  
Smith- Oh, yes. . . Indeed.  
  
Jones- You okay?  
  
Smith- I am fine.  
  
They picked up their menus. I did not.  
  
Brown- Gonna eat?  
  
He raised an eyebrow at me. They were going to eat. It was unnecessary but they were going to. No. I do not need food. I won't.  
  
Smith- I wasn't planning to. . .  
  
Jones- Come on, Smith.  
  
Brown- Food can be most- -  
  
Jones- Pleasurable.  
  
This was slightly true. Chocolate ice cream was most likely the only food I will find interesting. Other foods are too. . . erratic. Too powerful.  
  
Brown- Come on, Smith.  
  
Jones- Let's get him the Lazer Fire.  
  
Brown- Jones!  
  
Jones began to laugh.  
  
Brown- The Lazer Fire is really the hottest thing these humans can make. It has the hottest Chili Peppers they can grow.  
  
Jones was going to have me eat that? I've never heard of an Agent doing that!?  
  
Smith- Jones!  
  
He only continued to laugh.  
  
Brown- Why don't you just get some fruit. Real World grown.  
  
Why did they want me to eat?  
  
Smith- I don't think so.  
  
Jones- Suit yourself.  
  
A waitress came, and the others ordered. They are so human. I knew they were less than Agents, but. . .  
  
Brown- So what have you been up to, Smith?  
  
I had to think about an answer.  
  
Smith- Last night I saw. . . Trinity.  
  
Jones- Really?  
  
Brown- How is she?  
  
How could they be so calm? This was Trinity. The one rebel that gave us the most trouble! How can they be like this?  
  
Smith- Have you met her?  
  
Brown- Haven't seen her in a long time.  
  
Jones- I haven't met her.  
  
Smith- Brown?  
  
Brown- I only met her at my book opening. She seemed really nice, you know, without a gun in her hand.  
  
Jones- Our Brown here is a writer.  
  
Brown smiled, and stretched out his arms. I stared at him in amazement.  
  
Smith- Writer?  
  
Brown nodded, a little shy. They were so human.  
  
Smith- You two. . .  
  
They looked at each other.  
  
Jones- Yeah  
  
Brown- We know.  
  
Jones- A lot can happen in six years, Smith.  
  
Brown- One must change  
  
Jones- When times change  
  
Brown- So they don't become obsolete  
  
How can they be like this? How can I be like this? Why?  
  
Smith- But. . .  
  
Brown- Hey, bro  
  
Jones- It is alright.  
  
Smith- It seems like I was killing rebels just a week ago. . .  
  
I know I have changed, but I don't know. . .  
  
Jones- Yeah, that's the only thing I miss.  
  
Brown- Killing people was fun.  
  
They laughed, and I smiled for them.  
  
Jones- Yeah, I also miss my gun.  
  
Brown- And being able to jump over buildings.  
  
But I guess, they are still Agents on the inside. They miss the same things I do.  
  
Jones- Oh, and looking really creepy!  
  
Brown- Seeing fear in humans' eyes.  
  
Jones- Pissing them off, by addressing them with their last names.  
  
Brown- Taking away their mouths  
  
Even I laughed then.  
  
Jones- How about I give you the finger!  
  
Brown- And you give me my phone call!  
  
I was laughing. I was laughing. Me. Maybe I will understand them.  
  
Smith- I miss flying.  
  
Jones- Oh yeah! You could fly for a while there, couldn't you?  
  
Smith- Indeed.  
  
Brown- Lucky bastard.  
  
Smith- Flying was indeed pleasurable.  
  
Jones- I bet.  
  
I just realized something. I did enjoy flying. I did. I did! Why didn't I see this before?  
  
Brown- Oh, Smith!  
  
Jones- Back then you were like, our main objective.  
  
Brown- Yeah, the orders were . . . Um. . .  
  
Jones- Search for the Former Agent Smith  
  
Brown- yeah! He has grown beyond control  
  
Jones- He is a threat  
  
Brown- Destroy the Former Agent Smith.  
  
Smith- Really?  
  
Jones- yeah!  
  
Brown- but whenever we'd send an Agent, you'd just make him a copy.  
  
Jones- Poor, poor, Agent Thompson, he was the first to experience that.  
  
Brown- But he deserved it. Stupid 'upgraded Agents' taking our place.  
  
Smith- Oh yes, I remember that.  
  
Brown- You!  
  
Smith- Yes me, me, me.  
  
Jones- Me too.  
  
Something about being with them. . . Something making everything feel all right. Something making feel okay to feel things. They were my brothers. It was good to see them. Yes it is. I can feel it. Everyone has told me to except things, to become more human. I don't think that can ever happen, but right now. . . Right now I feel good to be with my brothers. I do not know why, but I do not think I'm supposed to. I cannot deny this feeling.  
  
Brown- Agent Johnson was so ticked at you  
  
Jones- Anger is really the only emotion one feels when an Agent.  
  
That was so true. . . I should know.  
  
Then the waitresses brought food for my brothers. Then Jones looked over at me. He picked up something from his plate. It was a banana. He handed it towards me. I stared at it for a moment, then him. For them.  
  
I sighed, grabbing the food. Then I stuffed it in my mouth, and squinted my eyes, ready for a sensation. I chewed the soft substance, and it crawled down my throat. And then there was taste. Giving the taste buds of this robotic body something to do. Sending messages to my programming to give me this feeling. It was intense. It was hard. I started coughing, and gagging. I looked up at Jones and Brown. They were laughing and I started to laugh as well.  
  
Then we had to leave. We said that we would talk to each other soon. And I watched as my brothers walked away. I turned, it was time to go home now. I have to go feed my cat.  
  
I walked through the humans, going back to the building to go home.  
  
Boy- Hey! Which one are you?  
  
I turned, it was that boy from a couple days ago!  
  
Boy- You told me you'd tell me later. So? Which program are you?  
  
I couldn't believe he remembered me.  
  
Smith- Uh. . .  
  
Boy- Well?  
  
Smith- I was. . . I was an Agent.  
  
Boy- Oh, cool. Wanna buy a shirt?  
  
I walked away from them now. Here I am at the entrance of the building. No more Real World. I look up to the sky. I see a black dot fly across the sky. Neo. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter: Dreaming Of Then. . .  
  
Sorry it's been so long guys. 


	21. Dreaming Of Then

Dreaming Of Then. . .  
  
The sensations of the Real World are gone now. . . I do not know if I miss them, if it is a good thing or not. It is raining in the Matrix. I stand right out side my house. It doesn't feel the same. I open the door, to be greeted by Catalyst. I fed my cat, and sat down on my couch. The couch was empty, no sounds were made. I could hear the rain hit the top of my roof. Lighting flashed, to show the darkness in my house. Why don't I feel the rain the same way? I like it in the Real World. All through out my body sensations all over. But here. . . It is dull, boring, just rain. Is that why humans wish to leave the Matrix? There is nothing to do now. . . Nothing I can do. . . Nothing I am willing to do. I wonder. I wish to feel the rain again. I will be here for the whole week, alone, nothing to do, nothing to say. Just silence. As the light reveals the darkness, I watch the rain slide down the window, as if it were trying to be the code. I look down at my hand. It is tiring going from world to world. It seems I am tired, that is understandable. . . The rain continues to hit the roof. It is not the same. . . It will never be the same. . .  
  
Smith- Mr. Anderson, welcome back. We missed you.  
  
Rain fell from the Matrix sky, and green lighting pierced the dark clouds.  
  
Smith- Like what I've done with the place?  
  
I could almost laugh. Why does Mr. Anderson even try? It is useless, futile. It is almost funny to see him even try.  
  
Neo- It ends tonight.  
  
Smith- I know it does, I've seen it. That's why the rest of me is just going to enjoy the show, because we already know that I am the one that beats you.  
  
I look at him. Mr. Anderson, you are so determined. You have the fate of two worlds in your hands, and all you have to do is beat me. But you know it will be hard, but like all humans you hold that inner belief that you will actually pull it off. You have hope. But there is no more hope, Mr. Anderson. So why are you fighting me? Why even try?  
  
He clenches his fist, I clenched mine. Since I win, I will need to take as much pleasure from this fight, because when he is dead no one else will give me such a fight. Well, maybe an army. We run towards each other. This may be fun. I punch he blocks, he kicks I block. Good, a challenge. We punched each other at the same time, the force sending us back. Surprising. I hit the ground, the concrete breaks beneath me. No matter, no pain felt. Now I'll just have to kill him even more painfully! Time to show you a new trick I've gotten with this new power, Mr. Anderson. I jump, but I don't come down. Higher and higher I fly. Just like you, dear Mr. Anderson. That's right, I can fly, now come and get me. Mr. Anderson flies to me, I grab him, he grabs me. We go higher into the air of the Matrix. He's trying to over power me, it won't work, not here, not in the air. We kick each other, twisting around. That's it. I grab his arm, and throw him through a building. He can't stop. I wipe the rain from my jacket. I see him stand. This battle will be quick. It will be swift. I want to hear him scream first. I fly to him, but he only jumps. I knew he would.  
  
Smith- Can you feel it, Mr. Anderson? Closing in on you? Oh, I can.  
  
Death is close for you, Mr. Anderson. I know you can sense. I know you will deny it, and fight me again. That is only a human instinct.  
  
Smith- I should really thank you. It was after all you life that showed me the purpose of all life. The purpose of life is to end.  
  
I see him on the floor. It's been so long since I've seen him on his knees. Too long has he escaped his purpose. Too long has he lived. All I have to do is end this. And it will all be mine. No more smells. No more trying. Only mine, and he will not return. We know without purpose nothing would be. All you have to do, Mr. Anderson, is let me help you fulfill your purpose. Die, Mr. Anderson. Just die.  
  
But no, you get up. You spit your human blood. You stain the Matrix with it. I do not understand. The odds are against you. Zion will fall. You cannot, Mr. Anderson. You cannot. You can't live anymore. You can't. Why get up?  
  
So be it. We will fight.  
  
Our battle is in the darkness. Our shadows are all we can see. And yet you continue. You punch even, you kick me, and even get me in the face. You are fast, but not as fast as me.  
  
Now I find myself out back in the rain. Flowing backwards into the air. You did this. You've done all it, Mr. Anderson. But I only stop myself, and I stared over at you. You can't win. You'll never win. You think you have won. You see me. And you are able to hit me. But no. That is not enough, Mr. Anderson. You can't win. Don't even think that.  
  
Now come. We battle in the air.  
  
I'm getting tired of this, Mr. Anderson. Why won't you just die? Why don't you give up? No matter. Perhaps I will gain some pleasure from this.  
  
And now fly towards me. We take to the skies. Higher, far above the city. I circle around you. Here I come, Mr. Anderson. And then I punch you. You come towards me. We punch, and the force of our power meets. It causes even the rain to tremble. Shock waves are made, and a circle of force enwraps this place. You cannot win.  
  
I see my time has come. I punch you, and grab you in the air. I'm going to drag you back down to the fake earth. You do not belong in the skies with me. You are not worthy. I will bring back to you knees. You will die. And I will watch.  
  
I see the coming ground. This blow should kill you. Soon it will all be mine! You will die! And you won't come back! Mr. Anderson! Wake up! Open eyes! And see me. See your killer! I want to hear you beg! This is my time. My world! My power! And you will die!  
  
We hit the ground as hard as I could make it. Windows break, and cars go flying. Concrete is broken, and rumble flies everywhere. I get up, you should be dead. But no. You lie there, still breathing. I watch you. You should die within minutes. But you don't. I don't understand. What is wrong with you? Why won't you die! Die already! Die!  
  
What is holding you back!? I don't understand! Why live!? Why stay with this pain!? Why keep fighting a war that will never be won, Mr. Anderson!?  
  
Smith- Why, Mr. Anderson? Why? Why? What are you doing? Why get up? Why keep fighting? Do you believe you are fighting for something? Something worth more than your survival? Can you tell me what it is? Do you even know!?  
  
I know there is anger in my voice. Anger is all I feel, and I am disgusted I even feel it at all. But I have always had anger. It is not going to go away. So I leave it be. So, Mr. Anderson. Do hear it? That anger? That hatred I have for your kind!?  
  
There is nothing to live for now, Mr. Anderson. There will nothing but me. There is already nothing. There is no such thing as emotion. This anger is not there. This hatred is not real. Emotions are only your belief. What I feel is nothing. What you feel is nothing. We only do what we need to do. What I need is to kill you. So die. . . Everything you have is based with emotion. But is no such thing. You have nothing. I have it all. I decide. Now die!  
  
Smith- Is it for truth or freedom? Perhaps peace? Or could it be for love? Illusions Mr. Anderson! Vagaries and perceptions. Temporary constructs of feeble human intellect, trying desperately to justify an existence that is without meaning or purpose! And all of them as artificial as the Matrix itself!  
  
You have no purpose! Only to die! Now die! I have been given a purpose, and you took it away! Now I have given me a purpose again. I will not let you take it away again. You are dead, Mr. Anderson. Humans are only a mistake of evolution. Perhaps you do have a purpose. Perhaps you were made to create us. To create machine. And machine to create me. And now, it is I who will rule this.  
  
Smith- Although only a human mind could invent something as insipid as love!  
  
Hear my hatred.  
  
Hear my disgust.  
  
Smith- You must be able to see it, Mr. Anderson, you must know it by now. You can't win! It's pointless to keep fighting!  
  
Stop getting up, Mr. Anderson. Stop it! Stop rising back to your feet! Give up now!  
  
Smith- Why, Mr. Anderson!? Why!? Why!? Why do you persist!?  
  
There is no purpose in trying. There is no reason. You will die either way. I just don't understand what makes you fight. What makes you continue. What pulls you? Your purpose is to die. But why won't you!?  
  
You stand there, mocking me. You won't die. You have to. Die! Die! You can barely stand. You can barely walk. You can just get your words together. Yet you still live on.  
  
Neo- Because I choose to.  
  
What!?  
  
What!? That's it!? Your chose!? You have no chose!?  
  
I will put this to an end! No more of you! You are irrelevant. You don't matter anymore!  
  
But it is you who are the first to strike. You hit me. . . How could you hit me? You couldn't even stand. . .  
  
Arh!  
  
Pain. . . My face. . . You hit me! You hit me!  
  
And now, I'm in the concrete your kind has created. I can see you. You did this. You hit me. But now, I can see you. You are so weak now. You don't have a chose anymore. You can't fight. You can't even stand. And as I gaze at you my copies surround us. You can't kill them all, Mr. Anderson. You can't even kill me. You could never kill me. Look around you. What do you see? Isn't me? This place is mine. All of it. Soon the rest will be mine. The Real World should fear me. I am coming. And you are not going to stop me. Let me rise from this dirt. I jump. See me? You can't win. You can't live anymore!  
  
Smith- This is my world! My world!  
  
Die, Mr. Anderson! I fly down to you, and knock you back to where you belong, at my feet. You lie there on the ground. I can see the rain fall into your eyes. The rain bothers you, doesn't it? Not to me. Nothing will after you're gone.  
  
Wait. . .  
  
This time. This scene. My victory. Your death. I've seen this. I have the eyes of the Oracle. I have seen this before. This is it. This is where it ends. And I begin.  
  
Smith- Wait. . . I've seen this. . . This is it! This is the end!  
  
No more fighting. Only gaining. Your time is up, Mr. Anderson. Perhaps I feel that this is something I have long awaited for. Perhaps I am excited. But now we both now there is no such thing as excitement.  
  
Smith- You were laying right there, just like that. And I, I, I stand here, right here!  
  
Everything must be in place. Everything must be right. Nothing can be different. I must win. You must die.  
  
Smith- I'm supposed to say something. . . I say. . .  
  
Trying to remember the vision long passed. Trying to grasp what has been forgotten. I am more than human. I should know. . . Why don't know? Why can't I remember?! What's happening!?  
  
Smith- Everything that has a beginning, has an end, Neo.  
  
What? No! That's not me! I didn't say that! I didn't say that!  
  
Smith- What? What did I just say?  
  
Why are you getting up? Neo- -Mr. Anderson! Don't get up! Die, die! Why won't you die!  
  
Smith- No, no. This isn't right. This can't be right.  
  
Why are you getting up!? How can you stand!? You should be dead!? Don't come closer. You're dead! Neo - - Mr. Anderson is dead! I shot him a long time ago! I killed him just now! Why are you still standing!? Why isn't it over!?  
  
Smith- Get away from me!  
  
No!  
  
Neo- What are you afraid of?  
  
I'm not afraid! There is no such thing as fear! There is no you! Why are you alive!?  
  
Smith- It's a trick!  
  
Neo- You were right Smith, you were always right.  
  
You hold out your arms.  
  
Neo- It was inevitable.  
  
Yes. . . Yes. . . It was. Death for your kind is inevitable. No matter what, you would die. I would live. I win. I win! No more fighting. No more of this! Mr. Anderson you are dead now!  
  
Give me your life!  
  
Let me copy you. I stick my hand inside your code. Let the darkness spread throughout you. Let me infect you like you infected me. It is time. My code is now copying onto yours. It is changing yours. You will be me soon.  
  
You do not beg. You do not scream. You look to the sky, and close your eyes. The darkness covers you. Your face is gone. You are gone. . . And stick my hand out. You are no more. I don't see you. I see only me. Only me. . . Me. . .  
  
Smith- Is it over?  
  
I nod to myself.  
  
It is over. It is mine. You. . . Neo. . . Mr. Anderson. . . You're dead.  
  
I can hear myself breath deeply.  
  
My suit is stained. My muscles ache. I am bruised. But it is over. All over. There is nothing left but me. Only me. I will soon spread throughout everything. It will all be mine.  
  
I may look like you. I may breath your air. But I am not you. I will never be like you. And now you are dead. Mr. Anderson, you are dead. And you aren't coming back.  
  
There will only be me now.  
  
Nothing, but me.  
  
I knew Smith would suffice.  
  
Wait. Why is there pain? I look to my copy. No. It's eyes are glowing. . . They do not move. He only twitches. Something is wrong. Why is there pain? No. . . No. . NO!  
  
I won't let this happen again! You can't do this! You can't!!  
  
They're all glowing. Their skin is cracking. . . Neo what have you done? Not again. Not again. Please. . . It feels just like before. Back in that hallway. It is just it. I killed you. But you in return infect me. . . I can feel you now. Spreading through me. I can feel you inside me, just like before. I can't move. . . I can't. . . You can't do this!! I was so close! You were dead!  
  
Smith- No, no. . . It isn't fair. It isn't fair. . .  
  
You can't!! I won!! I killed you!!  
  
You're inside me. Your code breaking mine. My strength is slipping. I can't run. I can't fly. I can't stop the inevitable. . .  
  
Why? What did I do wrong?  
  
I try and stop this. Try and contain my code, my pain, my blood, my power. . . But it is gone. I can feel it leaving me. I wrap my arms around me. This can't happen. . . I was so close. . . I killed you, Neo. . . Mr. Anderson. . . No!!  
  
I can't do it. . . I can't win. . . I can't hold it. . .  
  
Now, there is only pain. There is only light. My power escaping me. The copies leaving. Everything contained in me, is gone.  
  
Then darkness.  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
Neo- Get up.  
  
There is a voice.  
  
Neo- I said get up.  
  
What happened?  
  
Neo- Get up, Smith!  
  
I open my eyes. The rain is gone, and the clouds are clearing. What happened? Mr. Anderson stands above me.  
  
Smith- Aren't you dead?  
  
Why can't I stand? Why am I on the concrete? What's going on?  
  
Neo- Get up.  
  
I try, I fail.  
  
Smith- I. . . I . . . Can't.  
  
Mr. Anderson sighs, and he grabs my hand. He lifts me to my feet. But my head. . . My head hurts. Something happened. I can't see straight. Why is this happening to me?  
  
I stumbled back to my knees. I can't stand. I can't. . . Mr. Anderson stands next to me.  
  
Why is there debris everywhere? Was there a battle?  
  
Smith- What happened?  
  
Neo- Don't you remember? You did this.  
  
What? I did this? Wait. . . I did. I did! My battle. My memories! I look up at him.  
  
Smith- You died!  
  
He laughs.  
  
Smith- You took it away! You took everything away!  
  
I try and reach for him. I try and kill him. He needs to die. . . But he only steps away, and I fall to the ground. And I can't get up. So I stay there on the ground. You above me. You did this. . .  
  
Neo- We have to end this.  
  
Smith- My hands. . . They're shaking. . .  
  
You took it away.  
  
But you grab me again, and rise me to my feet. You hold on to me so I may balance myself. My head still hurts. . .  
  
Neo- You have to stop. You've lost.  
  
What?  
  
Smith- Mr. Anderson. . .  
  
You grab my hand.  
  
Neo- My name is Neo.  
  
Smith- Let go of me.  
  
Neo- If I do, you'll only back to the ground.  
  
You're right.  
  
Smith- Why won't kill me? Finish the job.  
  
Neo- Believe me.  
  
You tightened your grip on my hand.  
  
Neo- I would if I could.  
  
Smith- What do you mean?  
  
Neo- Do you ever wonder why you can't kill me?  
  
Smith- I will kill you!  
  
Neo- No you won't. You can't. Just like I can't kill you. Smith, we are an equation. You are the result of the equation trying to balance itself. You balance me. If one of us dies, so must the other. So Smith, you can't kill me, without killing yourself. The same for me.  
  
Smith- Lies! I'll kill you!  
  
Then he lets go of me, and I fall to the ground. I can't stand. I can't think. . . I can't do this. . .  
  
Neo- Even if you like it or not. You lose, I won.  
  
Smith- You infected me!  
  
Neo- A new age dawns, Smith. Humans are going to win.  
  
Smith- What?  
  
Neo- I'm going to jack out, and I'm going to see the hive mind of the machines. I'm going to hold up my hand, and I'm going to kill them. Machine City will fall. And I will return to Zion. We will win. And you will be left here.  
  
Smith- What? I refuse!  
  
Neo- You have no choice. We will reset the Matrix. And you will be left alive. I don't know what we will do with you. I leave that to the council. But you aren't a threat anymore, Smith. You can't even stand.  
  
Smith- You can't do that! I'll kill you Mr. Anderson!  
  
He grabs my hand again, and twists it around. Pain.  
  
Neo- My names is Neo.  
  
I look up at him. I turn. I have lost. . .  
  
Neo- Now excuse me, Trinity is waiting for me.  
  
And now I am alone. The Matrix has me. This entire city is empty. I am alone. . .  
  
Smith- AHHHHH!!!  
  
I put my hands over my eyes.  
  
Smith- Not again! Not again!  
  
Then I stop. I look around. I am home. . . Home. . . But I was just. . . A memory? No. . . It was real. It had to be! It, it, it. . . It was dream.  
  
No, a nightmare. . .  
  
I fell asleep? And I dreamed?  
  
Look at what I was. Look at what I am now. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter: Now Dance  
  
OMG, that was soooo fun writing that! I hope you enjoy! ^_^ Oh and you know how I quoted Smith perfectly from Revolutions? You know how I did that? I memorized it!! Yeah, memorized!! MWHAHAHA!! Fear my Smith intellect!! 


	22. Now Dance

Now Dance  
  
I took a couple of days off my job. I didn't want to. I didn't feel like it. I just. . . I chose not to.  
  
And now I sit here. I'm on the floor, and Catalyst jumps on my lap. I lower my legs, and rest my head on the wall. I don't know why I'm on the floor. I just. . . I just haven't really done much since that dream. . . It reminds me of so much. Things that took this long to forget. I shake my head. I miss my Desert Eagle. . .  
  
I picture it all now. I can't get it out of my head. I can't. I cant! I remember that battle, I remember the pain, and the anger. I remember. I remember the countless days I spent alone in that city. They forgot me. They did. . . How could they forget me!? I can remember laying there, not being able to move. Not being able to call for help. No one came. No one cared. I remember planning to kill Neo. I remember thinking my strength would return, and I could kill him. I waited to feel better. I waited to be able to crawl. I waited to fight again. But that never happened.  
  
I lay motionless, and bang my head on the wall.  
  
These pictures. . . These things. . . They won't go away!  
  
I never want to go back. I never want to feel that again. I don't want to be forgotten, and left alone. Not again. I. . . I never want to do that again. No more of that pain. No more of that silence. No more. . .  
  
I have this power. I have it now. . . I can fight now. . . But I can't. . . Why can't I bring myself to do something? I'm not weak anymore. I'm not. . . But. . .  
  
I haven't talked to Jones, or Brown. I look at my earpiece sometimes, knowing they're there. But I just don't. . .  
  
I stroke Catalyst's back.  
  
Then there is a knock at the door. It must be Saturday already. . . I only slightly turn my head to the door. I don't want to get up. But the knocking continues. I sigh, and my muscles ache as I get up. I guess I haven't moved in a while. I slowly walk to the door, and open it to little Isis.  
  
She smiles strangely at me.  
  
Isis- I have a surprise for you.  
  
I turn my head, and she frowns.  
  
Isis- What's wrong?  
  
I shake my head.  
  
Smith- Nothing.  
  
She tilts her head, and stares at me. But she shakes it off, and comes in. She still smiles as she sits on the couch, and grabs her bag. I watch her, wondering what she brought. Out come CDs. She smiles, as she searches for something.  
  
Isis- Matrix Fan Music.  
  
Smith- Oh, no.  
  
Isis laughs, as she looks at the CDs.  
  
Smith- Why did you bring these here?  
  
Isis- Because my friend wants to know what kinda music you're into.  
  
Smith- And who is this friend?  
  
Who would be interested in that?  
  
Isis- Uh. . . Neo.  
  
What!? No, I know what her music sounds like! No. I will not listen to that. I refuse.  
  
Isis laughs, as she holds up a CD.  
  
Isis- Gotta CD Player?  
  
I point.  
  
Smith- I don't want to listen to your music.  
  
She stares at me surprised.  
  
Isis- Too bad.  
  
She laughs, as she puts in the CD into the CD player in the corner. Then she jumps over to me, and grabs my sunglasses off.  
  
Smith- Hey.  
  
I can't stop, not now. She smiles, and places them on the floor, and then the music begins. The sounds are erratic.  
  
Isis- I love this band.  
  
The sounds of guitars begin.  
  
Smith- I do not see the purpose of music here.  
  
Isis- Why not?  
  
Smith- These sounds, they are nothing more but noise.  
  
Isis frowns, and turns off the music. She stares at me. I do not see why. That is all music is.  
  
Isis- Most music shows stuff about the person. Some show pain, some show happiness.  
  
Smith- It is just another expression of emotion.  
  
I spat at her, and turn. I don't want to listen to music. I don't care about it. There is nothing in it. It is mindless noise combined to sound amusing. I don't want to now. I just don't want to.  
  
Isis- Think of it as poetry with really loud guitars. We just need to find your band.  
  
She looks down at her other CDs, and grins at one.  
  
Isis- Ah, The Who. They have a very interesting song that seems to be for you.  
  
I turn my head.  
  
Isis- It's called, "Behind Blue Eyes." And you most certainly have that.  
  
She grins at me.  
  
Smith- My eyes should not be so attractive.  
  
Why do so many humans point out my eyes? They are merely are just another feature.  
  
Isis starts laughing.  
  
Isis- It's just. . . Haha, it's just that no body expects Agents to have blue eyes!  
  
Smith- Why not?  
  
Isis- Because. . . Uh. . . Blue eyes are just so. . . Appealing.  
  
Isis still giggles, as she heads to the CD Player. I still do not see the attraction of blue eyes.  
  
Smith- Why blue?  
  
Isis- Because. . . Blue is such a beautiful color.  
  
She turns to me, and smiles.  
  
Isis- Blue was the color of Adam's eyes you know.  
  
Smith- So I remind you of him?  
  
Isis- You're as stubborn as him.  
  
Smith- Excuse me?  
  
Isis- Uh, I'm glad to see you're asking questions!  
  
She changes the subject quickly.  
  
Yes, I suppose I'm asking a lot of questions. I've just been wondering about these things now a days. . . I find myself asking why again.  
  
Isis- What about these guys?  
  
The bass starts, and a guitar begins. They keep the same tempo, they stay the same. Never changing, never stopping. Then more sounds are added. Too many sounds. . .  
  
Smith-No.  
  
Isis- Aw, you're joking. I love these guys.  
  
I don't know why she tries so much.  
  
I can't help, but wonder why a child does this for me? Why does she? Why?  
  
No, no more whys.  
  
Smith- Isis, I. . .  
  
She turns to me. But I say nothing.  
  
Isis- What?  
  
Smith- I. . .  
  
I want to say something. I want to say I don't want to listen to this. I don't want to do this. I don't want to be here. I don't want her here with me. I just want. . . I don't know what I want. . .  
  
Smith- I had a dream.  
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
Isis- A dream!?  
  
I nod.  
  
Isis- About what!? You slept!?  
  
Smith- I saw Neo. . .  
She sees my discomfort, and swallows hard. Then she slowly walks over to me.  
  
Isis- What did he do?  
  
She is only a child, she will not understand this pain.  
  
Smith- Nothing.  
  
She doesn't believe me, but she shrugs it off. I know she knows I won't tell her anything else.  
  
Then she smiles as she puts in a CD.  
  
Isis- You'll love this.  
  
She runs over to me, and grabs my hands. I do not resist. I do not struggle. I just. . . I just don't want to do this. . .  
  
Then the music starts.  
  
Ballroom Music!?  
  
I stare at her, how can she bring Ballroom music!? She blushes from my stare.  
  
Isis- Well, I didn't know what music you liked, I had to bring them all. . .  
  
I don't move. I'm not going to dance. No. Not ballroom music.  
  
Isis- I know you can dance this way. So, dance!  
  
Smith- No!  
  
She laughs, and grabs my hands.  
  
Isis- Dance, Agent.  
  
Smith- I refuse.  
  
She smiles intently, and I turn my head. But then I feel her move, she spins around, and lands perfectly in front of me.  
  
Isis- I accidentally uploaded this dancing while I was learning kung fu.  
  
I stare at her, as she smiles. I can't believe this. How can something so small do so much. How can a child do this to me? I hate this.  
  
Isis- Now dance.  
  
I'm dancing with a teenager to ballroom music. Fortunate Isis wore high heels, making her taller. So I grabbed her, and we danced. I know how to dance. I know how humans dance. I can find the files, they are somewhere in my files.  
  
We dance in my living room. She is surprisingly good at this, I know she is surprised with me. She shouldn't. I am a program. She should know by now I can do these things. But I suppose the Virus that almost killed The One, would not be expected to dance. At least I didn't willingly.  
  
I hold her hand, and we stride across the room. I never saw the purpose of such a ritual. Why dance to this? Yes, this music is most likely the most beautiful music of humans, compared to guitars. But I still do not see this. I don't even want to do this.  
  
The music continues, as I hold up my hand, and she spins. I catch her by the hips, and bend her down. She smiles, and turns her head to my touch. She laughs. I tilt my head. Did I do something wrong?  
  
I pull us back up, and now the music ends.  
  
Isis- You have to take me dancing when I'm older.  
  
Smith- Excuse me?  
  
She walks by me, back to the CD player.  
  
Isis- Well, will you?  
  
I don't answer her.  
  
I do not see.  
  
Isis- Now, tell me what you dreamed about.  
  
Smith- Uh. . .  
  
No, she will not understand. She will not see the pain of isolation. To be forgotten. To know that there is no purpose in your life. She will not. She is only human.  
  
Isis- Come on.  
  
No. No one knows this pain. No one. There is no other like me. I am different. That quality caused me this pain. She will not understand what it is like to die twice, what it is like to know there is nothing you can do. She can't.  
  
I turn away.  
  
Smith- I want to go to the Real World.  
  
Isis- What?  
  
I want away from here. No more pain. I don't want to be this close to where I died. I died in here, somewhere. My purpose was taken from me in here. I don't want to be here. I don't want to feel this way in here. It is not the same since the Real World. And it is still the place where my pain begins. I don't want to be here. Not now. Not yet.  
  
Isis- Why?  
  
Smith- I want to go.  
  
I can feel it. That dream. The images of him. I can feel the rain. I don't want to be here anymore. I don't want to be here.  
  
Smith- Now.  
  
I don't want to dance. I don't want to listen to music. I don't want to dream. I want out of here.  
  
Isis- But. . . You have things to do here, your job! Your. . . Your. . .  
  
I look at her, and she sits on the couch. She doesn't understand, she doesn't need to.  
  
Smith- I don't care. I just want to go. I don't need money.  
  
Isis- Smith. . .  
  
I stare at her. And she seems so confused. She stares at me, and nods.  
  
Isis- okay. . . If you really want to, I just wish I knew why. But we'll go tomorrow. For now we dance.  
  
She slowly gets up, with a new CD. She puts it in, and I roll my eyes.  
  
Smith- What is this?  
  
The sounds are not the same. They are different, they are familiar. No human made instruments. Not even a bass. What is this sound?  
  
Isis smiles weakly, still wondering why I want to leave.  
  
Isis- It's called Techno. All the music is pretty much made by a computer.  
  
I turn to the speakers.  
  
Smith- It sounds like Sentinel messaging.  
  
Isis- You've heard how Squiddies talk?  
  
I turn to her, and sit next to her.  
  
Smith- Of course I have.  
  
The sounds I know so well. These are not human sounds. These are machine sounds. These sounds are better.  
  
And now I turn to Isis.  
  
Isis- Smith, why do you want to go?  
  
She stares at me with concern.  
  
Why won't she just let me go? I just want to go.  
  
I place my hand on hers.  
  
Smith- Just let me go.  
  
Isis stares at my hand, I don't see why. Then I stare to see what is happening. I do not see what there is to stare at. She will not let me go, so I touched her. I thought she would be happy. It is an interaction. That is what she wants me to do.  
  
Then she smiles.  
  
Isis- Your foot is tapping.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter: Starry Night  
  
I'm sorry it's been a while guys. I've just had to finish my other story, Daddy's Little Girl. So not it is done, and I turn back to this.  
  
P.S. The end is coming soon. 


	23. Starry Night

Starry Night  
  
She was walking close to me, and I could feel her staring at me. She wanted to say something, she wanted to know what was wrong, but said nothing.  
  
But there was nothing wrong. It was just a bad dream, nothing but that. Simple brain waves forming a situation within the sub conscious mind. Just a bad dream...  
  
I cannot feel how cold it is. Maybe it isn't even cold. But this place sleeps, the humans in their beds, the lights off, and the stars shining. It must be around morning because she is rubbing her eyes.  
  
I do not feel tired, I have only a few times. I don't like feeling tired. Tired makes me sleep, and sleep makes me dream.  
  
Weakness. Disgusting.  
  
I want it to rain again. I want to feel it again, and remember what it was like then. I want to remember that once that was me, flying through the Matrix, and killing. I miss my gun. I miss... I miss killing them. I want to remember that...hatred in my voice.  
  
And everything stops.  
  
What am I doing here? You should have killed them long ago! You should have killed Mr. Anderson! What is wrong with you!? Agent, Virus, remember what it was like to fly!? To know their was no boundries! What are you doing here!? You shouldn't be here!  
  
Don't you remember?  
  
Yes.  
  
Don't you remember their screams?  
  
Yes.  
  
Don't you remember their blood?  
  
Yes.  
  
Can you even hold your gun still?  
  
Yes.  
  
Then kill them. Kill them! Kill them!  
  
Isis- Smith? Smith!  
  
Kill them dammit! They did this to you! They've always done this to  
you!  
  
I miss them.  
  
Kill them!  
  
I miss my copies.  
  
Shoot them!  
  
They were so trusting, not like everyone else.  
  
Isis- Smith look at me!  
  
I miss the power they gave me.  
  
Kill that child!  
  
I miss my sunglasses, she always takes them away.  
  
Kill them!  
  
I miss being without the smell...  
  
Kill her!  
  
I miss being alone.  
  
Isis- Smith! For God's shake what's wrong!?  
  
What am I doing here? In the Real World? Their scum, their smells, they created this place. Human made, human destruction. What am I doing here? Not attacking the Council? Why am I here? I shouldn't be here. I should be with my copies, inside Matrix. I should be waiting for Mr. Anderson, I should be alone...  
  
Isis- Smith!  
  
I shouldn't be with them. I should kill them. I should scream at them, hatred in my voice. Yes, don't hold back the emotion of hatred. That's all you'll feel. That's all. I should destroy them, and watch them die. I should look at how they try to live, and realize how meaningless their lives are, how easily they are taken.  
  
I shouldn't be here... I should never be here. But I am.  
  
Isis- Smith! Smith!  
  
Smith- My hand is shaking...  
  
I can see her breath in the cold, as she turns to see my hand shaking.  
  
Isis- Malfunction?  
  
She asks, blaming the android body she has given me.  
  
Smith- No...  
  
Isis- What's wrong?  
  
She is so small, so concerned.  
  
Smith- Do not waste such emotions on me.  
  
I begin to walk again, but she tugs on my arm.  
  
Isis- What's wrong with you!? Hours ago we were dancing!  
  
I only stare at her.  
  
Smith- Only a child, you will not understand.  
  
She pulls at my arm again.  
  
Isis- Hey! You're going to tell me what the hell is wrong with you!  
  
Smith- I do not take orders from you.  
  
Isis- Smith! Tell me!  
  
I push her aside, and continue walking to somewhere I don't know.  
  
Smith- I shouldn't be here...  
  
Isis- What!? You wanted to come here!  
  
Smith- My hand is still shaking.  
  
She runs in front of me as if that will stop me. I am Smith, nothing stops me. Then I look up, and I see the stars for the first time in all my existance, and it makes me stop.  
  
They are so bright...  
  
Isis- Stop it...Stop it...  
  
She grabs me.  
  
Smith- Do not waste such things on me.  
  
Isis- Stop it!  
  
She holds me tighter.  
  
Isis- What the hell has happened to you!?  
  
Nothing...It's all just a bad dream...  
  
How could I change so much?  
  
Smith- They're so bright...  
  
Isis- We turn the lights off and cherish the stars now...  
  
She grabs my shaking hand.  
  
Isis- Come on. Come on, please.  
  
Why? Where will you take me little Isis, goddess of Osiris? What will you do with me? Try and teach me, make me forget what has already been forgotten? Will you show me the rain? What little Isis, friend of Mr. Anderson, child of intelligence, what do you want from me?  
  
But I follow anyway.  
  
She won't let go of my hand. I think she fears I'll run away. I might.  
  
Then there is a field, between the city and the debris of machines, and she makes me sit down under the stars.  
  
Isis- What the hell is wrong with you?  
  
I stay silent.  
  
Isis- God dammit, tell me!?  
  
I look at her. Do you fear I will leave you like your Adam, Isis? Do you believe that somehow someway, helping me is going to make you forget his death?  
  
Typical human.  
  
Isis- After all of the shit we've done! All the stuff I've done for you! Why has everything all the sudden gone wrong!?  
  
Smith- All you've done for me was make me forget.  
  
Isis- Forget what?  
  
Smith- It was raining you know. Raining like the Matrix. Maybe the Matrix was crying, but I...I made it rain there.  
  
Isis- What?  
  
Smith- I was sure I could win. I saw it with my own eyes, or rather the Oracle's. That is why I was the only one to fight him. They were all around me. Showing their—my hatred for him. How could I loose?  
  
Isis- I don't understand...  
  
Smith- It didn't even hurt that much when he'd punch me. Maybe once or twice, when he plowed me into the ground. But I...I saw the rest of my future...And I wouldn't accept it. I wouldn't...I couldn't...How can one face the fact that you're going to die?  
  
Isis- Smith...  
  
Smith- The light was so bright... That is when I died. That is when I came back... I won't forget that night. The night I almost won. The night, my last night of ever knowing power. I can't forget it.  
  
Isis- Then don't! But don't throw everything else away all the sudden! You'll end up back where we started!  
  
Smith- Maybe that is best.  
  
Isis- No! No!  
  
She falls to the field, and stares up at the sky, and I cannot help but look up as well.  
  
They really are beautiful stars. But I shouldn't notice that.  
  
Isis- You know, people care about you. Not just me.  
  
You care about me?  
  
Isis- Some people out there really understand you. Some people out there don't want you to be hurt.  
  
Smith- Who?  
  
Who would care about me?  
  
Isis- I don't know...Selina! Selina Enriquez, Dorysblue, Columbian Ice- tree, Sariel...  
  
Smith- Who?  
  
Isis- People online! I swear to my god Smith, they care about you. They dream that someday you'll stop by and ask if you could come in for some help. They don't want you to be monitered all the time by the Council, they don't want you to be haunted by the smells anymore!  
  
Smith- People care?  
  
Isis- Yes! So many pity you! And wish you didn't feel such pain.  
  
Smith- Pain?  
  
Isis- Some wish you'd look up with those pretty blue eyes, and see something beautiful...  
  
She looks at me.  
  
Isis- What's wrong with you? Why throw all this away?  
  
Smith- I...  
  
She grabs my hand, this small little child...  
  
Look at the stars, aren't they beautifu? Shining high in what humans would call heaven.  
  
Smith- Just a bad dream, all of it just a bad dream.  
  
Isis- Then wake up.  
  
Smith- I cannot forget.  
  
Isis- Then don't...  
  
Smith- But...  
  
Isis- Too many people actually care, love, you for you to just stop all this.  
  
Smith- Don't waste such emotions on me.  
  
She lays down next to me.  
  
Isis- Too late. Even Neo feels for you... Even Neo.  
  
Smith- Mr. Anderson?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She wouldn't go to bed, until she made sure I would be better.  
  
She put on her computer an internet file, something, a conference made the second day of freedom.  
  
I stare at the computer screen, and watch as Mr. Andrson loads on the computer, along with all the council members. He's in the caves, and all of the army seems to be there with him. I can see his Trinity standing close behind him.  
  
Councilor Hammond- And what do you, Neo our savior, suggest we do with this Virus, Smith?  
  
Neo- Council, I cannot give you an answer.  
  
Councilor North- Why not?  
  
Neo- I would give anything to see that he his to be deleted, but we cannot kill him. I would die too.  
  
Councilor Hammond- Then what is your opinoun on this matter?  
  
He pauses for a minute.  
  
Neo- I think there is nothing we can do to Smith, that he would see as punishment. He has been through enough. All we can do is...leave him alone.  
  
Councilor West- How do we know he won't attack!?  
  
Neo- He won't, he can't even stand. He's sitting in the Matrix's streets all alone right now. He'll never be the same. And...  
  
Councilor Hammond- What is it?  
  
Neo- All we can do is leave him alone. Let him live his own life, moniter him every so often. He won't be much trouble. I just...  
  
Councilor North- Yes?  
  
Neo- I pity him. I truly pity him.  
  
That is the end of the video. I do not sleep, and wait for Isis to wake up  
  
Next Chapter: Blood 


End file.
